


In Search of Power

by KiwiWolf91



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, AU 6B, M/M, Mr Douglas wasn't interested in the ghost riders, Other relationship back ground, Post ghost riders, Thiam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-09-26 06:17:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 24,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9871163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiwiWolf91/pseuds/KiwiWolf91
Summary: A slight AU, set after the Ghost Riders leave in which Mr Douglas wasn't interested in them but in ultimate power to rule the supernatural world and he uses poor Theo as a pawn in his game.Slow burn Thiam, with other relationships in the background. Scott and Malia because 5 bucks on them being the next teen wolf power couple.Please let me know if you like it with Kudos or a comment.





	1. Calm after the storm

A brief calm descend on the pack and allies as the ghost riders zapped away one by one into the quietening storm. 

Theo felt a slight pang in his heart, a pain he hadn't felt since being trapped in hell as Hayden and Liam held each other close and embraced in relief as being reunited and safe at last.

Peter slid up behind him “Ah, young heartbreak smells particular beautiful” causing Theo to frown and look away from the wolf behind him.

“I don't know what you're talking about”

“Ah, now did you hear the slight rise in your heart beat there, curious too that you where exactly in the right place at the right time to save everybody's favourite little Beta”

Theo growled in response

“What do you think they're going to do with you now you're surplus to requirements aye? Put you back where you belong?”

Theo turned to face Peter “Coming from you that's a bit rich”

“Please, I stand behind every act I have committed. You could say that those very acts have made me the wolf I am today, not that you would understand that… you're not even a real wolf” Peter shrugged as he grinned at Theo's annoyance.

Scott's voice rang out from the other side of the tree's “Anyone seen Theo?”

Turning away from Peter, Theo pushed though the trees to rejoin the group – although still standing awkwardly on the outside. The sense of hate and disapprove was like an atomic bomb to the face.

“Here, present and accounted for” he replied back, flashing his trademark dazzling smile at the group to mostly glares.

Liam however smiled back at him and he felt butterflies in his chest.

“Well we have the sword, lets put him back in the ground” Malia 

“Liam broke the sword” Theo pipped back, letting a smirk ply his lips as Scott, Stiles, Malia and Lydia threw a dirty glance at Liam.

“Hey, wait I can explain. Theo knew about the ghost riders”

“And what exactly did Theo do that helped?” Malia snapped back

Liam bit his bottom lip “He, he saved me, like three times”

Theo shrugged as the pack then looked back at him

“Well, if we can't put him back into the ground, can we at least shoot him please, for me?” Stiles begged “Hell, I still have my bat. I really don't mind doing it the old fashioned way”

“No one's hurting Theo” Liam stated with such force that everyone glanced back at him, causing him to fidget on his feet.

A figure appeared from the Shadows “Well...well..well, I can't believe. You really defeated the Ghost Riders. I had heard you were a True Alpha Scott but ..”

The pack and Theo turned to face the new comer and Theo felt his eyes widen as a fear filled his chest.

“Mr Douglas, what are you doing here?” Corey asked first and Mr Douglas flashed bright red eyes at the group.

“I've come for the True Alpha, to call a truce, I need a place to stay and rest in safety away from werewolf hunters”

Mr Douglas knelt in front of Scott

“I don't expect to be part of your pack but if I can be any help at all”

“Uh, you can stand.. Mr Douglas” Scott said nervously, unusual was the normal in Beacon Hills but even so, it was strange to discover one of your teachers was secretly an Alpha.

“I couldn't help but overhear that you where wondering what to do with someone?” Mr Douglas asked as he stood back keeping his eyes on Scott

“Yes, umm Theo, he's...” Scott lost the words he was looking for.

Mr Douglas turned to face Theo. He remembered the Chimera, and he could tell Theo remembered him… what ever happened he couldn't risk the Chimera spilling the beans on him.

“Is this Theo, I don't think I've seen this one around school before” he gave an over dramatic sniff of the air as he started Theo down “Something doesn't smell quite right”

Theo swallowed his fear “You know exactly who I am”

Mr Douglas faked a smile as he stalked over to Theo “Ah, but of course, you're one of those freaky Dread Doctors creations I heard about. I thought you where just a rumour, a fairy tale” He turned to Scott

“You know, I have a two bed apartment in town by myself. I would be more than happy to look after Theo while you sort out whatever you have to” He let his eyes glow red as he threw a evil smile at Theo before resuming teacher face as he turned back to Scott.

“Scott.. please” Theo started

Peter eyed up Theo and Mr Douglas, he knew there was more going on than was being let on

“Scott, lets say you don't take Mr Douglas up on his kind offer to take care of the Theo situation, what do you do? No one else is willing to take him in?”

Now it was Mr Douglas turn to eye up Peter, wondering why the Omega was helping his cause.

“I … I can go back to the tunnels, to the Dread Doctors lair. I can look after myself” Theo stuttered, shrinking back from Mr Douglas

Stiles scoffed “Oh yes, so you can plan more murder and mayhem”

Scott look at his pack as Theo felt his heart sink “Thank you, if you're sure it won't be to much trouble”

Mr Douglas grinned from ear to ear “Oh no Scott, you've actually save me a lot of trouble”


	2. Katz 'und Maus

“After you Theo” Mr Douglas beckoned towards the path leading out of the forest back to the School car park. Theo glanced away as he steeled his nerves “Scott...” he started before being interrupted by Peter who threw an arm around Scott's shoulder and turned him away, leading Scott back into the clearing with the rest.

Grabbing Theo's arm, Mr Douglas dragged Theo away from the rest of the pack. The school teacher looked over his shoulder “I'll catch up with you tomorrow Scott, I got to be up early to re-enroll this one at school. I think its time Theo got an education” 

Mr Douglas let go of Theo's arm as they reached the car park, pushing him so hard that Theo stumbled to the ground.

“You can run, if you want. However, if you do I won't hesitate to tell Scott and I'm pretty sure you won't like the results. So I suggest you get in the car Chimera” 

Theo pushed himself up off the concrete but stayed in his spot.

“I said get in the car. Chimera. Or is your hearing as inferior as the rest of you?”

Theo glared in response but silently got in the car.

“Seat belt, we don't want you getting hurt” Mr Douglas gently chided as Theo shuffled as hard up against the passenger door as possible. Despite the small size of the teachers car you could have driven a tour coach between the gap between Mr Douglas and Theo.

“Theo,Theo,Theo, why the fear? It's all I can smell in this car”

“Why don't you tell Scott who you really are Hauptmann?” Theo asked, raising his eyebrows but still backed against the passenger door

“Now, come on Chimera...”

“Don't call me that”

“That's what you are, is it not? … I thought so. To answer your question, what good does it serve telling Scott about my past? It has no bearing on me now”

“Apart from the slight fact you where a Nazi Superwolf killing machine that spread fear and destruction throughout Europe”

Mr Douglas nodded in agreement “Although, I was a Nazi because I was a good German citizen, doing what I believe was right for my country. With hindsight, I regret my actions and I want to make amends. Starting by helping Scott discover how to use his power. You, however, happily murdered anyone who got in your way … including if I'm not mistaken, your sister. Somehow, I fail to see how you can give me a lesson on morals”

“The Dread Doctors told me all about you”

“The same Dread Doctors that decided you where the prefect evil, the same Dread Doctors that called you a failure”

“I'm not a failure” Theo spat out, ignoring the prefect evil comment because he was still the same egoistical little brat he was before.

“No, for a Chimera your not badly designed … your DNA structure is stable, your brain works in overdrive - I guess that makes up for the fact your not as strong or face as the real werewolf. As enjoyable as this banter is, it isn't helping so lets make a deal. You don't tell Scott about my past and I'll help you gain acceptance. I might even be able to help you with that young beta your being pining over”

Mr Douglas moved his hand down off the steering wheel causing Theo to flinch “Just putting the car into reverse Chimera, no need to shit yourself”

**

Mr Douglas opened the door to his small apartment and gestured for Theo to enter in front of him. Scooting pass as quickly as possible, Theo quickly eyed up the apartment.

“Bathroom is straight down the hallway, 3rd on the left. Your bedroom is 2nd on the right. Go have a shower now because we're going to be up early tomorrow” Mr Douglas commanded. Theo gave no response merely moving silently don't the hallway. It was dark, and cold and Theo felt extremely uncomfortable he still didn't trust the teacher.

The Dread Doctors had told him stories, so many stories about the Nazi Werewolf in the glass jar. It was certainly difficult to imagine that he was all peace and flower power but then again, people change … he was trying to change. Most likely.

Stripping off the dirty clothes, Theo admired himself in the mirror. He was covered in dirt and grass stains, the odd scratch ran across his body but he was still hot as fuck. He checked the water temperature with his hand before stepping under the warm water, relaxing into. 

This was the first time since being released from hell that he had had a chance to relax and enjoy something human. He splashed some body wash on his hands and slowly caressed his body.

His mind drifted and suddenly it wasn't him caressing his soapy body but strong, firm grip of Liam who pushed him up against the shower wall and kissed him deep as his hands ran up and down Theo's back, leaving light scratch marks.

“Seems like your enjoying yourself”

Theo's eyes flew open and he crashed against the wall of the shower, his erection slapping against his rock hard abs.

“What.. what are you doing in here”

“Shy are we? I need some information”

“What sort of information, can't this wait till I'm dressed”

Mr Douglas simply shrugged as he pulled open the shower door and grabbed Theo dragging him out into the middle of bathroom

“What.. what are you doing”

Without saying anything Mr Douglas flicked out his claws and stabbed them into the back of Theo's neck.

Theo awoke in a panic. He was in the morgue again at the hospital, scrambling down the long narrow tube he started banging at the door till it popped open. He crawled out, before looking around.

This looked just like hell.

Pushing open the doors of the morgue, he looked down the corridor where he saw Mr Douglas. He cocked his head in confusion before a familiar voice entered the corridor. He slowly twisted around as his sister crawled down the corridor

“Theeeoooooooo”

She stood up in front of him and rammed her hand into his chest. The last thing he heard was Mr Douglas mutter “Interesting”

Theo awoke cold and alone, still naked on the floor of Mr Douglas bathroom. He reached behind to touch his neck, that was still dripping a small amount of blood from where the claws had dug in. Forcing himself up off the cold tiled floor of the bathroom he staggered down the hallway to the lounge where he could hear the television playing. 

The door crashed open with a loud bang but Mr Douglas didn't even react, just continued to watch the TV news.

“You had no right” Theo yelled, marching in front of the TV “No right to do that”

“You make a better door than a window Chimera”

“Excuse me!?”

“You're blocking the television, I was watching that. Isn't it amazing, it is like those people are right here. The human race has come so far in 70 years”

Theo fumed, running a hand though his messy hair “Don't ignore me, you had no right...”

“Actually. I think you'll find that you are the one that has no rights. If you do not do exactly as I wish, I'll tell Scott how you ripped the throat out of a little old lady, or how I found devious plans stashed under your bed, or anything else I can come up with at the time. Then, if I'm not mistaken it will be the word of a Chimera no one trusts verse the Alpha who is helping the pack”

Theo stood silently fuming, processing everything in his head but before he could fire back a response Mr Douglas continued “Plan B, I feel offers a far more suitable situation for all. See, there is currently no threat facing Beacon Hills which makes it hard for me to prove myself to Scott… But by taking you in, it serves me well … then I can start telling everyone how you help little old ladies cross the street, how I found stray kittens under your bed that your looking after or anything really. So, If I may humbly suggest you put some pyjama pants on and make a cup of tea. That's a good Chimera”


	3. Power

Lying in the bed Theo gazed up the ceiling as he tried to figure out the werewolf slumbering in the room next to him. He knew the stories from the Dread Doctors, of how Mr Douglas was the ultimate killing machine and after 70 years of stewing in the liquid with the Dread Doctors serum, the untreated wound from his own run in with the Ghost Riders and his existing Alpha powers meant Mr Douglas was an extremely powerful  Löwenmensch.

So why was he posing as a high school physics teacher? And why was he sucking up to Scott?

Theo twisted in the bed, discarding his top not because it was too warm but because it felt restrictive as he tried to get settled.

Sure Theo could run, as fast as he could – catch the next bus anywhere but Mr Douglas would hear the window open and catch him before he made it to the end of the street and even if he got away, he couldn't leave Liam without knowing he was safe.

Turning on his side and gripping the pillow against his chest Theo pondered when the annoying baby wolf became so important to him.

As tragic as it sounds, it was the fact that for the first time in a long time someone had risked themselves to save him. Theo had made bad choices, a lot of them and one of the repercussions was there no one there to look out for him. Not like Scott, who had no idea just who widespread his pack was. 

Yet Liam had saved Theo on a number of times when he didn't need to, first being when they where in the middle of the terrible idea of catching a Ghost Rider and the Rider had grabbed his arm and was pulling him into the cage with it.

Liam had pulled him to safety.

Man Liam had a knack for terrible terrible plans that always worked out, well mostly worked out. 

Then in the police station, facing the swarm of Ghost Riders – Liam could of left him on the other side of the door way at the mercy of the Ghost Riders and taken off to the patrol car by himself – maybe even of gained a few vital seconds in doing so but Liam dragged his sorry ass to safety and led him to that dam cop car.

Jesus Christ, Theo smiled to himself as he remembered the key mess in the police car. Bloody Liam, he was both the most clumsy stupid idiot who lucky to still be alive and the smartest bravest idiot he knew. Who else would attract the attention of all the Ghost Riders and risk his own soul for his friends?

He sighed into his pillow as he stared out into the night sky as he remembered the feeling of the Ghost Riders hands around his neck, his lungs starved for oxygen and he was sure he was going to die right there when the Rider flew back in a green haze and landed with a thud on the floor in front of him.

Everything was easier with Liam, everything felt right around him. He sighed into the pillow as he remembered he'd never be good enough for the Beta.  
**

 

Hayden rolled over in the bed “A nickel for your thoughts”

“Huh” Liam answered half heartily staring at the ceiling.

“Well” she responded lightly,“You seem pretty deep in thought so I figured it must be worth more than just a penny”

“Oh… Nothing”

Hayden sighed and gave a pointed look and Liam relented “I'm just…” he looked away

“Thinking about Theo?” she finished for him and at his puzzled look continued “I don't know what happened while me and Mason where in the train station, but I know Theo proved himself or else you wouldn't be here keeping yourself awake thinking about his fate”

“He deserves whatever happens to him”

“Probably” Hayden agreed honestly “But does that mean we should let it happen?”

Liam sighed as he rolled over and ran a hand over her shoulder and down her arm “Have I told you how much I love you”

“Not enough” at Liam's concerned look she added “lately”.

 

**  
“Stiles” Lydia grumbled “If you don't get away from that whiteboard right now...”

Rubbing his forehead Stiles remained stubbornly focused on the whiteboard in front of him. People where having their heads bitten open left, right and centre and also he had to now worry about Theo running around and a bloody Alpha werewolf that no one knew anything about.

“Curious how an Alpha werewolf just shows up” Stiles replied, sighing in frustration at the whiteboard. Nothing made any sense

“Curious how your girlfriend is lying naked on your bed and your ignoring her”

Stiles just about dropped his boxes of pins – sense could wait till the later – much much later.

**  
A sharp knock on the door awoke Theo from what little sleep he had manage to have

“Guten Morgen Chimera” 

Theo didn't reply as he raised from the bed, his hair all dishevelled from the rough night sleep

“Now, now did the Dread Doctors not teach you any manners Chimera. Or even your parents, huh, where are your real parents? Perhaps everything in your life is as fake as you are”

Theo tried to hide the rage that burned inside him as he slung himself off the bed. Perched on the edge of the bed for a moment, he tried to calm himself down. He couldn't overpower Mr Douglas, so it was best to ride the situation out until a suitable opportunity to escape arose. Raising from the bed with all the confidence he could muster he turned his attention to his somewhat limited wardrobe.

“What am I going to wear to school, I can't wear those ratty clothes”

Mr Douglas cast a gaze over the ripped and bloody blue shirt that lay discarded in the corner and nodded in agreement.

“We'll stop off at the mall on the way to school, now you better come get some breakfast and brush those fangs of yours. Don't want Scott to think I'm not taking care of you”

Following a safe distance down the hallway, Theo's nose was hit the smell of Bacon and pan cakes and his stomach grumbled. Entering the lounge he saw two plates with generous portions at the small table. He eyed up the Alpha suspiciously.

“What's the catch”

“No catch, eat up, we don't have much time if you want to go to school wearing something other than your PJ's”

Sitting opposite Mr Douglas Theo wolfed down his breakfast in record time.

**

The car pulled into the almost deserted mall carpark building, so early on a Monday morning most people where either at work or on their way to work or school. 

Mr Douglas took the key out of the ignition before facing Theo.

“Do you have any money?”

Theo rolled his eyes and shoved a hand deep in his pocket, pulling out his wallet from which he presented a credit card.

“The Dread Doctors gave me access to their funds to help with their plans”

Mr Douglas smiled “Those funds are no longer available”

Theo jumped forward in his seat “What you mean?, they had hundreds of thousands of dollars in there!” he exclaimed 

Sitting back relaxed, and some what enjoying Theo's rage Mr Douglas calmly explained “Well, after I managed to escape, I went to the bank and the teller was only too helpful with transferring the funds over” 

Especially when he was holding her 13 year old son in his claws as he was requesting it, blood slowly dripping down his hands as she furiously typed away on her keyboard. Computers are truly amazing machines he marveled to himself. It had been particularly satisfying hearing her shrieks of pain as he ripped open her sons head in front of her, after all she couldn't of believed he was going to let two eye witnesses just go free. 

He flashed a shiny new Eftpos card at Theo delighting in the scowl that crossed the young Chimera's face.

“Half of that money is mine” Theo growled, Mr Douglas shifted, allowing his full wolf to show as Theo cowered back into his seat.

Please at the result Mr Douglas shifted back, smiling at Theo “Since I'm looking after you I suppose I could buy you a couple of pair of clothes. You might want to consider getting a job though” with that Mr Douglas got out of the car.

“Are you coming Chimera?”

Theo banged his fist against the dashboard of the car, but complied following Mr Douglas into the store. Although hardly anyone was around he still felt ashamed to be walking though the mall in his PJ's.

He strolled down the aisle, casually running his fingers over the designer hoodies that he was accustomed to, it was important to look great in or out of clothes.

“What are you doing”

Theo shook his head in disbelief “Shopping for clothes, what do you think?”

“Expensive taste”

“You can afford it” he snapped back angrily still fuming over loss of financial freedom.

Mr Douglas stalked slowly down the aisle, causing Theo to step back as well “Have you ever heard 'apparel oft proclaims the man', Shakespeare said it. Now you can't really wear this” he said as he picked up a Diesel branded hoody “when your just a cheap knock off. This suits you better” he picked up a generic black one “And even better, we can get you 3 whole changes of clothes for the same price as that Diesel rag you were drooling over”

Mr Douglas made his way to the counter as Theo sulked behind him, perhaps if Theo hadn't been so caught up sulking he mightof noticed the card Mr Douglas swiped though the payment terminal was in the name 'Mr Theo Raeken'

**

Re-enrolling at Beacon Hills High is easier than it probably should be. Mr Douglas created a pretty convincing story about Theo being his nephew and the receptionist eats it up. There's a split second when the principal comes over to ask Mr Douglas something about the curriculum that gives Theo the chance he needs to dive into the hallway.

He sniff the air, ignoring the looks and comments from the other students who are a) shocked that he's back, b) shocked by his sudden loss of fashion sense and c) still want to bang him. He smirks at the smell of arousal before focusing back. 

Dashing along the hallway, darting in between students he manages to track down Scott.

“Scott, I need to talk to you”

Scott doesn't even acknowledge him, continuing to pile books into his locker which leads Theo to punch the locker next to him

“Damit Scott” he bites his top lip as the other students turn their attention to them for a brief second “You need to listen to me okay”

“No” Scott retorts “you need to listen to me” as he jabbed a finger at Theo “Someone is going around ripping peoples heads open, I really don't have time for your lies and whatever stupid little game your playing. There is only one reason why you're not back in the ground”

He sounds tired and dejected as he closed the locker and disappears into the crowd but another scent catches his nose.

Liam.

Rounding the corner Theo crashes into Liam and his pack who look thoroughly displeased at bumping into him. Liam looks amused as he gives Theo a once over.

“New look?”

“Ha, funny. Look Liam, you need to listen to me okay. You can't trust...”

“Trust who Mr Raeken?” Mr Douglas asked with fake interest. Theo lowered his gaze “Anybody, you can't trust anybody” he finished lamely and Mr Douglas clapped as he looked over Theo to Liam and his pack.

“Good advice Mr Raeken, I'm sure your own pack would of appreciate before you slowly killed them one by one for their power. I do believe your next class is English, which is on the opposite side of the school. You don't want to be late on your first day”

Theo nodded in agreement, however with his fingers down by his pocket he made a A shape discreetly that only Mason noticed. Theo turned and walked away. Mr Douglas smiled at the rest “Well I better not be late either, I will see you in physics later” 

Liam turned to the others “How does he know about Theo's old pack?”

“Theo did spend the night at his place, maybe they talked about it” Hayden suggested

“Who actually knows anything about Mr Douglas, apart from the fact he's our physics teacher?” Corey added, glancing around the group 

Mason raised a eyebrow “Theo made a weird gesture with his hand, it looked the Star Trek symbol”

“Why would he make the Star Trek symbol?” Hayden queried 

“Something doesn't add up here” Liam concluded as the bell rang.


	4. Breaking Point

Mr Douglas leaned back in his chair as the students in front of him scribbled down answers on the test paper. A part of him was amused, all these students before him with no comprehension of the real world, safe in their own little bubble. 

He had more important things to think about than stupid teenagers as he let his mind work over the the time line. It was tight, no room for error. No room for anything less than total control and to be honest he wasn't sure if he could control the slippery Chimera for much longer.

He could kill Theo, it would be easy enough and he could fib off a story to Scott but he needs the Chimera's abilities. A cheap knock off he may be, but he had some useful talents that could be exploited.

Granted, there was another surviving Chimera, he hadn't counted on Corey even existing. However young Corey was too far involved in the McCall pack and he didn't have the time to manipulate the innocent Chimera.

On a personal level, he preferred Corey to Theo, which shouldn't be mistaken for saying he wouldn't rip Corey to pieces if it came to that, just that there happened to be a more deserving subject.

The bell rang and the lifeless zombies in front of him stood up and shuffled their processions into their bags and slowly ambled out the classroom.

The next lot poured though the small doorway and Mr Douglas gave Liam, Corey and Mason a friendly smile. He stood up and perched himself on the corner of the desk as the class sat down. 

A moment of opportunity hit him, Liam, who was the most suspecting of him and the closest to Theo (chemo-signals where extremely useful) was currently deep in concentration on his cellphone doing whatever teenagers use the mini computers for. Really Mr Douglas didn't care, it just proved to him the worthlessness of today's population that the most exciting and important thing the little brats can do with a device capable of accessing all of human knowledge was send dirty messages to other horny little brats.

“Mr Dunbar, no cellphone's are allowed in class” he commanded with his strict teacher voice

Liam muttered an apology as he went to put his phone away

“Mr Dunbar, please bring your cellphone to the front of the class. You can collect it at the end of the school day”

Liam stare at the teacher for a second before relenting, raising from his seat to hand over his device to Mr Douglas who nodded for him to return to his seat. As Liams back was turned to him walking back to his seat Mr Douglas slipped his phone into his backpack, it would come in handy later.

**

Theo sat upright in his chair, tensed but not focused on the class he was attending. In the distance, he could faintly hear Stiles talking to Lydia about another murder. A bank teller and her son this time. 

It had to have something to do Mr Douglas, he just knew it. There had to be a way to warn the group but every turn he took, bloody Mr Douglas was there. 

Forgetting where he was for a second he banged his fist down on the school desk in front of him in frustration

“Mr Raeken, do I dare ask what you have against school property” the teacher scolded from the front of the glass, peering down her over size glasses at him with disapproval. One of the students behind him whispered to a class mate “Man what a freak is he”

His eyes glowed golden as he pinched the bridge of his nose, there wasn't much more he could take.

**

Theo did not scurry like a rat, he was far to proud for that but he might of sneaked down the corridors of school. Luckily Theo had had years of experience at sneaking, long before the Dread Doctors had tied him down on the cold hard metal operating table deep under Beacon Hills.

\--Flashback--

Scott was holding Malia back “Slow down!” he commanded as Theo lay bloodied on the floor of Scott's lounge “Okay.. he's going back in the ground”

Liam injected hurriedly “You can't” followed by a pause at the looks of disbelief “He remembers Stiles”

Theo had tried, and failed to push himself back up but Chimera healing wasn't as quick as real shape-shifters healing

“Scott remembers Stiles” Malia spat “Lydia and I remember Stiles”

Liam ignored her “Dread Doctors knew all about the Wild Hunt, he could help us” 

Scott looked concerned “Or he could kill us” which was a fair point.

Liam pushed on “He's my responsibility, Noshiko gave me the sword”

Theo sighed “It's so awkward when Mum and Dad fight”

At least this time things weren't flying around the house, with Tara and him hiding his bed as their father's voice boomed though the room

“THANK GOD FOR THIS MESS AYE SARAH, A USELESS FUCKING WIFE AND TWO RETARDED CHILDREN, FUCK ME IF THIS ISN'T THE LIFE I'VE ALWAYS DREAMED OF”

“Johnathan, please you've been drinking again”

“GOT IT IN ONE LOVE, GOD YOUR SO FUCKING SMART AREN'T YOU”

Hayden's voice broke his train of thought “Theo tries anything we'll send him back to the skinwalkers”

Her loyalty to Liam was unwavering, Theo could have had a pack like that if he hadn't turn into such a self absorbed asshole.

\--End of flashback”

The group was spread out around a table in the middle of the library, given their 'mixed feelings' about him Theo was aware he couldn't just swagger up to the table. However all was not lost, he hadn't almost become Beacon Hills most powerful supernatural by chance.

He made his way to the history section of the library and peered though the Second World War section. 

Damn it, it had to be somewhere he muttered to himself. Good lord there were books on the rise of the Nazi party, the aftermath of World War 1 and the impact it had on Second World War, True Stories from the London blitz and general war books but not the one he was looking for.

He closed his eyes as he knelt in the aisle. If he couldn't find the book, how could he warn Liam? Opening his eyes he glanced dejectedly at the book shelf when he saw it sitting there.

The German Occult during World War 2

Ripping it off the shelf he stood up and spun around and felt the colour leave his face.

Mr Douglas was sitting at the table with the group, spinning some lie about his past life. Theo leaned back with a thud against the book shelf. Surely once he deserved for something to go his way.

Mason got up and excused himself from the group, he needed to go to the toilet. Theo had his chance,and waiting until the group was deep in discussion he sneaked out the fire escape not to be noticed by Mr Douglas Theo ran across the courtyard and tore though the main building only half bothering to monitor his speed.

Flying into the bathroom Theo stopped abruptly next to Mason at the urinal.

Mason looked awkwardly at Theo “Umm”

“I need to show you something” Theo explained 

Mason raised his eyebrows at Theo “Now man?”

Making an exaggerated huff Theo carried on “You need to look at this”

Mason stared straight ahead at the wall as he zipped himself up and headed over to the wash basin.

“Mason, please”

“Dude, I know you're all kinds of fucked up in the head, but come on”

Theo grabbed Mason's arm “Look, its about Mr Douglas” he softened his grip, giving his best pleading eyes.

“I can see how you fooled Scott” Mason retorted, leaving the bathroom. 

No,no,no,no,no. Mason had to understand, he was the only one who was smart enough to help Theo save Liam.

Following Mason out of the bathroom Theo grabbed him again “Mason, please you don't understand”

“Let me go” Mason said firmly and slowly.

A familiar, taunting voice rang out behind him “God, you're such a freak Theo that not even a faggy loser wants you”

Self control had never been a strong point for Theo, and all the rage and humiliation and worry consumed him as he turned and swung at the student behind him, breaking his nose instantly and sending him flying into the wall.

It was over in a split second, too late for Theo to realized what he had just done. Blood was dripping from his hand, it no longer felt warm and comforting as it had once done but disgusting and slimy, sticking to his fingers.

A thousands eyes peered at him in shock, but he could sense Liam's before he even turned around.

Liams eyes were not wide in shock, like the rest, but heavy and loaded with disappointment.

“It's not what it looks like” He could of been speaking to anyone of the surrounding witnesses, or the teachers that where coming scrambling to the scene but the only person that mattered was Liam.

A teacher came and ferried away the injured student, while another one marched Theo to the principal office. 

“Sit” she barked at him like a dog. The look in Liam's eyes haunted him to his soul.

Mr Douglas smiled at the chaos before him as he collected the book off the ground where Theo had dropped it in his daze. He wasn't concerned by Mason watching him, with all that was happening at school and outside he was sure the school boy would forget about this moment.

And if he didn't he could just bite his head open.


	5. Deadline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo makes a discovery, but is it too late?

The clock ticked slowly in the school office, giving Theo plenty of time to reflect not only on his many past mistakes, but other painful memories he had tried to ignore.

\--Flashback--

“53?”

“Luke, you know Tara has dyslexia. The numbers aren't important, she made this for you at school. She made it for you” his mother implored. 

His father huffed before laughing bitterly and Theo didn't understand what was going on. 

“Great, just great. Now everyone will think I'm a old pervert with some trophy wife”

“Luke, darling” his mum put a comforting hand on his fathers shoulder “They know that's not the case. . .”

“Your right” he relented, smiling but it wasn't warm like his mothers, it was cold and calculating “They won't think I'm a old creep. Just that I raised a daughter who doesn't understand basic math!!”

Things where flying and there was screaming and crying as Tara grabbed him by his arm, dragging him down the hallway.

\--End of Flashback--

 

He pursed his lips together as he tried to focus on the present again and bury those memories back down, certainly it was not constructive to the current situation to focus on the past.

Slouching back in the chair, the calendar on the wall caught his attention. Lifting himself off his plastic prison he peered at it with dread in his stomach.

“Mr Raeken, return to your seat”

Absent-mindedly he gestured 'in a second' to the school receptionist as he felt his mouth go dry. 

The Lunar Eclipse is tomorrow.

Bolting from the office, tearing down the corridor till he found Stiles and Lydia standing outside their lockers, Stiles was too busy concentrating on photocopied police reports to notice Theo's arrival. Lydia, on the other hand has the poise to look non-interested in him but he detected a subtle scent of fear masked under layers of the finest perfumes, which is only fair since he did comatose her.

Stiles on the other hand has distinct smell of rage, hatred and suspicion, glaring at Theo with cold hard eyes.

“I thought they put dangerous animals down” Stiles spat, his voice steady but his heartbeat giving him away.

“Stiles, I'm not that the bad guy….”

Lydia turned her attention to him “No, your just some screwed up whack job looking for attention. Your nothing special sweetie”

Biting his bottom lip and clenching his fists in frustration at the pair of them, a bit of blood dripped off his lip where a fang had ripped it.

“Oh Lydia, I think you hurt poor lil' Theo's feelings”

Lydia nodded, still casually leaning back on the lockers “Freaks like Theo have very fragile ego's. That's why you wanted all that power, why you were willing to kill anyone in your way”

Theo glanced away, unable to met their eyes while he tried to steady his breathing. Suppressing memories best left untouched, past actions that couldn't be forgiven…

“Mr Raeken, you are meant to be in the office” a voice commanded behind him, snapping him back to reality.

Ignoring the voice, he turned back to the two human who were looking at him with disdain

“Just tell Scott that lions aren't effect by lunar eclipse” he begged, Lydia shot him a curious glance but Stiles looked defiant as always, so loyal to his friends and so brave given that he was a human playing with dangerous creatures of the night. Damn it, just this once could he not be so stubborn. 

“We won't be telling Scott anything that you say”

“Mr Raeken, I won't tell you again”

“Stiles, you need to warn Scott” he pleaded as a firm grip grabbed his shoulder and marched him back towards the office.

**  
Mr Douglas entered the office, fuming to himself at the discovery that Theo was not present.

“Where is he!” he demanded, causing the receptionist to look up in shock.

“The security guard just gone to bring him back” she replied in a cool manner but he could sense her heartbeat rising.

“How did he escape?”

“He just took off”

“And you let this happen!?” he practically roared over the desk at her

“Mr Douglas, I will not have you talking to my receptionist like that” the principal boomed. A smile slowly formed, the Principal thought he could exert dominance over Mr Douglas? Very soon he would be proven wrong however for now…

“Sorry, I just don't want my nephew being any more of a hassle”

The principal and the receptionist both looked uncertain but accepted his apology without question, the principal politely excusing himself from the office while the receptionist shuffled papers on the desk trying and failing to look busy. Mr Douglas flashed her a trademark dazzling smile with his white teeth gleaming at her – later, after all this was done and he was the all powerful creature he was destined to become he'd let her get more closely acquainted to them.

His nose warned him before his other senses that another werewolf was close by when Peter poked his head in the door. The omega looked far to smug for Douglas liking as he grinned at him and sat down in the chair next to him. Peter didn't say anything, casually picking up a magazine and flipping through it nonchalantly.

“What are you doing here?” his voice calm and collected, sure the omega wasn't part of Scott's pack but he was close to it. The McCall pack was the most disorganized, spread out pack he had ever had the pleasure to run across. How it evens till existed was a feat in itself.

“Fatherly concerned” came the smooth, almost patronizing reply “Since the chimera that tried to kill my daughter to take her power, a banshee who doesn't understand her own strength and alpha who just turns up pretending to be a high school teacher with a back-story that has more plot holes than an episode of 'Days of our lives' are all run freely around this… hell”

Mr Douglas glared, letting his eyes glow red for a second, a crack almost appeared as Peter just shrugged at him and offered up “I have a lot of spare time during the day” in defense of his “Days of our lives” comment, as if the Löwenmensch cared about the omega's stupid T.V habits.

 

The security guard entered the room, followed closely by the chimera that was the bain of his current existence. If it wasn't for his abilities, he would of torn it apart limb by limb by now. Standing up from his seat, ignoring the omega who was still flipping through the magazine.

He smiled coldly at Theo as he put a hard hand on his shoulder.

“Come now Theo, lets get you somewhere where you can't cause any trouble”

Peter quipped from his seat without looking up “He was somewhere he couldn't cause trouble earlier” 

Mr Douglas lightly ran his hand along Theo's cheek, relishing the Chimera's fear and distress “Oh yes, before you came back to Beacon Hills”

Theo stiffened his back, trying to look unintimidated, like he wasn't some stupid teenager with no power over the current situation.

“Lucky it was a one way ticket back”

Peter mused from his seat again “Actually, not necessarily, something broken can be mended” At Theo's worried looked the omega grinned again, this time slightly more sinister in nature “Noshiko has had plenty of experience of putting puzzles back together”

Mr Douglas pursed his lips together as his brain delighted in the information, ah yes Noshiko, the 900 year old kitsune. Her powers would be useful, either at his side or added to his.

Placing a firm hand on Theo's shoulder he ushered the Chimera out.

Theo averted his gaze as the receptionist concerned frown tried to read his face.

**

Leaning on the locker, Lydia tidied her make-up, fixing her hair and reapplying her lush lipstick.

“Soooo” she said started slowly, attracting Stiles attention who looked up from the police reports he was rummaging through in his locker.

“So?”

“Are we going to pass on Theo's message?”

Stiles cocked his head at her “Theo? Theo who we put in the ground because the only person Theo cares about is Theo? That Theo?”

Lydia popped her lips “No” she deadpanned “ The Theo that current has the hots for Liam”

Stiles mouth almost exploded off his face “What?… wait… that's it, you've finally gone crackers. Oh god, that's why we're dating, the pressure got too much and you've gone bonkers”

Lydia's death glare had not mellowed out over time and to be honest, it still put shivers down his back worse than all the monsters they had fought combined.

“I'm going to give you some leeway, given that you were missing in action for 3 months after dramatically declaring your undying love for me and then just vanishing off the face of the planet” she paused from dramatic effect “you guys really are all the same. You, Aiden, Jackson”

“Please, I was taken by demon soul sucking ghost riders ...and Aiden actually died… plus Jackson, okay well you have a point there”

“Hmmmm. I'll give you this, that is a pretty good excuse” at his tempt at a rebuttal she glared him down again “As I was saying, while you where lazing about in an abandoned building with Peter, Liam brought Theo back from hell and ever since then Theo being following him around like a lost puppy. It's kind of cute if you ignore the whole trying to destroy us thing”

“Ah okay, well Theo is barking up the wrong tree, again might I add. Given, oh I don't know, 'A' Liam is very much straight and 'B' pashing Hayden every spare second…. As in every spare second… like I don't know how they even get time to go to the toilet”

“Maybe they go together”

“Oh my god, why, just why would you say that?”

Lydia gave a carefree shrug as she sprung off the locker and floated down the corridor.

**

The class bell, despite its loud piercing ringing failed to disturb Liam from his staring contest with the tree outside. Mason beckoned for Hayden and Corey to carry on before approaching his best friend.

“Liam..” he started softly

“I thought he had changed” Liam said quietly, before laughing bitterly to himself “I should of put him back in the ground when I had my chance”

“You were just trying to save everyone and yeah, Theo just made a massive mistake...”

Liam laughed again but it more aggressive “Mistake? He broke that kid's nose and a couple of ribs!”

Mason sighed, defending the undefendable was difficult but he had had a lot of practice, Liam wasn't all butterflies and marshmallows before the bite when he struggled daily with I.E.D.

“He wanted to show me something, a book….”

“Yeah, I'm sure he did. So he could crawl back in and destroy us all over again. Are you forgetting he killed Scott, actually, that he tried to make me kill Scott. That he put Lydia in Eichen House. That he murdered his sister, probably murdered his parents, and his fake parents – where did they go aye and what about Tracy and Josh. Psychopaths don't change” Liam spat back with venom

Mason sighed in concession to Liam's points. Maybe the truth lied in the book Theo had been so desperate to show him.

“Are you going to okay man?” he asked out of necessity, they both knew Liam wasn't okay. Liam faked a smile and nodded allowing Mason to dart back to the Library.

**

Years of experience had taught Mr Douglas how to mask his chemosignals, which was certainly coming in handy as he lead Theo out of the school to the car in cold silence. 

The Chimera fidgeted by the car, looking around for any signs of life. Regrettably for him everyone was either in class or otherwise engaged and the staff car park was completely deserted. 

Perhaps the Chimera thought Mr Douglas might gut him there and then – the image of Theo bleeding out over his car bonnet while begging for his worthless life just before his fangs tore open his head was a beautiful vision but not until after tonight.

 

Theo straightened up in a futile attempt to look tougher than he was “It's you” he said boldly “Going around killing people”

Mr Douglas chuckled, he was well aware of Theo's past pride in playing with peoples minds, making them doubt themselves, toying for his own amusement … well, what goes around comes around.

“Theo, listen very closely” he instructed, closing the distance between himself and Theo, the young Chimera falling back against his car “I am not killing anyone” he stopped and stared down into Theo's eyes “Are you listening?” 

Theo nodded rapidly, he could see the Chimera inferior intelligence trying to put together the puzzle. 

“And what did you hear…. ANSWER ME” he demanded at Theo's silence. 

Theo swallowed slowly, trying to slow his own heartbeat “Your heartbeat was steady” little did the brat know that he'd be swallowing again very soon.

Mr Douglas smiled at the confusion that ran off the quivering Chimera, Theo's eyes widened slightly, his breathing rising.

“What do you sense now”

Theo shook his head, bloody Chimera he fumed, grabbing Theo's chin and forcing him to look the Alpha in the eyes.

“What do you smell Chimera, don't play games”

“Your…. Your aroused”

Mr Douglas nodded slowly, smirking at his prey before scanning the car park quickly “Your senses aren't as bad I thought they were, the question now is what are you going to do about it”

He looked pointedly at Theo who remained frozen against the side of the car “Come on Theo, you're not that stupid” with that he put a firm hand on Theo's shoulder for the second time today, but this time it was to push Theo to his knees.


	6. Searching

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ever wondered how Theo knew the green gloo would bring the dead Chimera back to life? wonder no more! 
> 
> Also I know originally I said this was just going to be a 6 parter, but I've decided to push it out 2 more chapters so not to rush the conclusion.
> 
> Hope you guys are still enjoying this! Thanks all the kind comments and kudos!

Mr Douglas casually got into the car and strummed his fingers on the steering wheel impatiently as if what had just happened was the most normal thing in the world. In the side mirror he could see Theo still lying against the passenger door, his face torn in disgust with just a faint trace of what he hadn't been able to swallow dripping off his lip.

The car roared to life as he turn the ignition key but the Chimera remained glued to the side of his car, almost in a coma like trance which was starting to get annoying.

“Schnell Chimera”

Theo seemed to struggle to get himself to his feet, glancing around for any signs of life before condemning himself to the fact he had no choice but to get in the car. Maybe this was the karma for all the misdeeds he had done. He leaned back in the car seat and tilted his head towards the window looking up blankly at the sky, birds where flying free high above him. One flew down to the gutter beside the car to scavenge in the leaves and dirt only to be pounced on by cat hiding the bushes.

The fight was short and violent, loud desperate chirping and feathers flying everywhere but resistance was futile as the blood of the bird ran along the asphalt of the carpark.

“Tissue?”

Theo's head snapped around so fast he got felt his neck jerk in a manner which brought back uncomfortable memories of Deucalion snapping his neck in the tunnels chasing after the beast. Right before Kira sent him to hell to pay for his sins.

Mr Douglas just stared at him smugly with a tissue in his out stretched hand 

“Some of my cum is still visible on your chin, it takes the meaning of 'taking it on the chin' to a whole new level”

Mr Douglas leaned across and wiped the tissue along Theo's chin gently cleaning up the last of his mess.

“You know they trust you even less now Chimera. You need me more than ever if you ever want to be accepted by the beta” 

Theo sat in silence, as rigid as a mannequin in the passenger seat. His breathing was almost steady, heartbeat beating just a fraction too fast. Leaning across the small car Mr Douglas grabbed Theo by the chin again, roughly this time and yanked the Chimera head to the right forcing Theo to face him.

“Do you think the beta even cares about you” the Alpha taunted “I don't think a single person on this planet cares what happens to you” 

Theo laughed to himself as a grin broke out on his face “Really? That's all you've got Hauptmann”

Mr Douglas shrugged as he let go of Theo's chin and put the car into reverse. 

**

Hayden brushed the hair out of her face as Malia sat down next to her outside the cafe, her Iced Chocolate sitting neglected next to her.

“Are you going to finish that?” Malia asked, eyeing up the drinking

“Haven't even started it” 

“Seems a waste” and with that half of it had been wolfed down. Malia licked cream off the top of her lip before focusing her intense attention on Hayden.

“What's wrong?”

“Nothing”

Malia actually growled as she rolled her eyes “Why does everyone do that? Clearly something is wrong, clearly you want to talk about it and then when someone asks its 'oh nothings wrong' cut the crap”

Hayden sat shell shocked in her seat for a second, granted Malia wasn't the most tactful person in the pack by a mile but perhaps that was a good thing. Plus in this case she was only person Hayden could think of to raise the awkward subject with. Breathing in deeply she took the first step.

“Does it get easier, you know, dealing with the fact that your boyfriend is in love with someone else?”

Malia sat upright and for a second Hayden was worried she had over stepped the mark but then the were-coyote relaxed again into her chair.

“No. Not really. You want them to be happy, of course. Also you want to rip their head off and tear them from limb to limb”

Hayden couldn't help but laugh at her response, at Malia glare she offered a meek apology.

“Liam would be stupid to leave you”

“He already has” and then the tears started that she hadn't even realised she was holding in. Malia looked around awkwardly for a moment before leaning over for the least reassuring hug ever complete with a weird pat on the back gesture.

“Wait till I see him next. Wait till I tell Scott. He'll fix him” 

Hayden half cried, half laughed into her shoulder “He doesn't know yet”

“Scott?” Malia asked, eyebrow cocked in confusion.

“No, Liam”

Hayden felt the were-coyote push her off Malia shoulder till they were arms length apart, Malia staring at her with a puzzled look on her face, trying to understand what she was saying.

“Liam doesn't know that he left you for another tramp?”  
Hayden sighed “Liam's trying to convince himself that he's still in love with me, he hasn't admit that he's moved on”

“Maybe he hasn't”

Hayden shook her head “I don't know what happened while I was taken by the Ghost Riders, but whatever happened, the two of them connected” Hayden brushed a stray hair out of her face.

Malia tilted her head, lips pursed together as she processed the new information “The only person Liam was with after you were taken was Stiles dad and …..” Malia's eyes opened wide “No, Liam wouldn't. Not with him, not all after all the shit that went down. I'd fucking kill him”

**  
“After you” Mr Douglas beckoned for Theo to lead the way to the front door. The Chimera eyed him up for a second, before scooting past him and up the path.

“The Lunar Eclipse is tomorrow” Theo stated, attempting to sound casual but failing.

“I know, time is running out”

The Chimera spun around on his feet, Mr Douglas smirked at him “I mean, if we don't find whatever is going around killing all these people, it might just attack the pack while they're at their weakest. Lucky you and I aren't effected and we can keep Scott and his little beta's safe from harm”

Theo didn't look convinced and to be honest, it no longer really mattered as he followed the Chimera into the house. Theo wander into the lounge, dumping his bag on Mr Douglas couch with out a single thought as the he opened the fridge pretending to look for something to eat.

“So who is the omega named Peter?”

“Malia's father” Theo answered bluntly, hiding what he knew. Mr Douglas turned from the fridge to glare over room at the boy who thought he could outsmart a Löwenmensch. Without warning he pounced forward, scattering papers off the bench in front of him. Theo ducked and missed the first blow but the Chimera was too slow and his sharp claws impaled his back and Mr Douglas threw him across the room.

Theo went to pick himself up off the floor but Mr Douglas had already above him, dragging him up by the collar of his shirt before punching him in the face once, twice, three times.

“Lets try that again, who is Peter?”

Theo grunted, blood dripping from his lip “Why is so important to you?”

Well… because Peter was an unknown, an outside risk and Mr Douglas was well aware from previous experience that the unknown was dangerous and must either be explained or neutralized – however the Chimera had no right to be the one asking questions. 

He ran a finger along Theo's lip, enjoying the feeling of trembling skin under his touch and carefully watched Theo's eyes as he lifted the blood stained finger to his lips. Smiling, he let go of Theo's collar catching the Chimera off guard and Theo dropped to the floor. The Chimera did not have time to process what had happened as his sharp claws stabbed into the back of Theo's neck. 

There was more than one way to get the answers he required.

His searching was interrupted by the ring of his cellphone, ripping his claws out of Theo's neck with no concern he fished his phone out of his pocket and glanced at the screen, it was Scott.  
“Good afternoon True Alpha” he cooed down the phone line and there was a delightful pause as Scott struggled to deal with the admiration. Never fear Scott, by tomorrow night it will be the last thing on your mind he thought to himself.

“Uh Mr Douglas, We were just wondering if you still had Theo around?”

Mr Douglas glanced down at the Chimera lying crumpled at his feet as a voice in the background, Stiles he believed said “Tell him we think it's Theo attacking those people”

“Ahh, no sorry. After the incident at school he gave everyone the slip, I don't know where he is” Mr Douglas lied.

“Damn” Scott swore down the phone “Look you better come to mine as soon as possible so we can go over what we know”

“Of course True Alpha, anything to be of assistance”

“Umm, Cheers, see you soon” and with a click the phone call came to an end, Mr Douglas glanced down in disgust at the Chimera that laid crumpled at his feet.

He wondered to himself what the Dread Doctors would say if they could see their most successful failure lying broken at his feet. To be honest they'd probably just shove a syringe of mercury in his neck and end him, it would be more merciful than the fate he had planned.

Although ...

\--Flashback--

The annoying little snotty nose brat was running around the lab, knocking over items on the table with some stupid bright red car. So enthralled by the destruction he was causing the little terror did not notice the return of two of the doctors.

The Geneticist blocked Theo's, causing the Brat to stumble and then look up in frustration at being disturbed, as he pouted with no effect , The Pathologist came up behind and shoved a large syringe into his neck.

At last, silence rain down on the lab as the brat collapsed to the floor just as The Surgeon entered.

The Surgeon stalked across the room to where Theo lay dead, the bright red car lay broken on the dark dingy floor next to his body.

“Failure” The Geneticist explained in the crackly, robotic voice.

“Inconsequential” The Surgeon barked back, picking up the dead body and placing it on the operating table, the leader then grabbed another syringe out of his arsenal and jammed it into Mr Douglas tank, filling it with the green gloo before injecting Theo in the neck.

With a typically over dramatic gasp of breath, the brat woke up and The Surgeon wrapped a comforting arm around his shoulder.

\--End Flashback-- 

Mr Douglas dragged the Chimera along the hallway to the bathroom, shoving him along the cold tiled floor. There was a chance that the Chimera would not wake up from how rough and reckless he was with the Memory Manipulation, however that wasn't a serious concern for him. 

Making his way to his bedroom he found the handcuffs he was looking for in the bedroom draw, snatching them up and jangling them as he walked back down the hallway. It was almost a shame Theo wasn't awake to hear the sound.

Pulling his limps arms behind his back, Mr Douglas cuffed them together and stood back, admiring his handiwork. The weak and broken creature below him look like nothing more than rubbish waiting to be taken out.

Slamming shut the door, he went back to the kitchen and grabbed the fridge, lifting it down the hallway and standing it in front of the bathroom door, jamming it shut – just encase the Chimera woke up while he was out.

**

The pack was gathered in Scott's lounge, sprawled out over various items of furniture going over what they knew about the murders being committed. Liam sat quietly in the corner of the lounge, with his head resting in his hands.

Scott kept glancing over at his beta with concern which Stiles picked up on “Go talk to him” Stiles urged, Scott grimaced at Stiles before turning his concerned gaze back to Liam “What do I say?”

“Hmm, you could try my personal favourite 'I was right and you were wrong'”

“Not helpful Stiles” Scott gritted out, Stiles just shrugged his shoulders apologetically “I don't know bro, just be the Alpha, say something inspiring” as Stiles clapped him on the back “Go get 'em boy”

Rolling his eyes at his best friend, Scott made the awkward couple of steps to where Liam was holed up in the corner.

“Hey Liam” Scott crouched to be face level with his beta, who refused to look up.

“You were right” Liam muttered under his breath “I shouldn't of taken his sorry ass out of the ground”

“Look you did what you had too, you made the right choice with the information you had available. This is not your fault”

“All these people he's killed” Liam exhaled, finally looking up with tear stained eyes “I thought…” he just shook his head sadly as Scott rubbed his back.

The front door opened, causing the pack to look up in shock as Mr Douglas strolled in. Looking taken back he put his hands up in mock surrender “Sorry, I didn't mean to disturb anyone, Scott asked me to come over”

Melissa eyed him suspiciously “It's just most people knock”

“Mum” Scott sighed “It's okay”

Mr Douglas beamed a smile at him “Good evening everyone, oh where is Miss Romero?” scanning the room, most of the pack was littered around, Liam sat dejected in the corner next to Scott, Corey and Mason where hunched over a laptop, Lydia was sitting under a lamp playing on her cellphone, Malia was leaning on the windowsill carefully watching what was going on while Stiles stood at the table.

Malia was the one to reply “She needed a break, some time to heal” and despite Mr Douglas knowing it was aimed at Liam, he couldn't help but notice she was glaring glowing blue eyes across the room at Stiles and Lydia.

Scott patted Liam on the back as he got back up and walked Mr Douglas over to the table in the middle of the room, where all the police reports, photos and other documents lay connected together by red, yellow, blue and green string.

“What do the colours mean” Mr Douglas inquired, leaning over the table to get a closer look at the documents.

Stiles fumbled for a second “Oh, green is for solved, yellow is yet to be determined and blue is pretty” Scott, Peter and Liam looked up in confusion at Stiles lie over the meaning of the blue string.

Mr Douglas however seemed to ignore it “And red?”

“Um” Stiles scratched the back of his neck “red is unsolved”

“A lot of red on this board”

Lydia, sitting down taking selfies of herself under the lamp light rolled her eyes without looking over “We're aware of that, thank you”

Stiles shot her an adoring look before turning his focus back to the board.

“What we know are the victims are these two” pointing to a picture of a middle aged couple “two lower end con artist, we believe they were the ones pretending to be Theo's fake parents”

Mr Douglas titled his head “What happened to Theo's real parents?” he asked curiously although he already knew the answer.

“Theo probably ate them” Stiles snarked back “I wonder if anyone asked him if he would you like fries with that?” Scott gave him a pained look “Sorry, anyway, then one Dr Ronald Muller – he was a GP who treated Theo when before he murdered his sister for asthma – any luck on the computer guys?”

Mason gave a thumbs down as Corey continued to tap on the keyboard.

There was a knock at the door, Melissa gave a sharp look at Mr Douglas as she went to answer it.

“Melissa”

“Noah, please come in. Thank you for respecting peoples boundaries”

The Sheriff looked puzzled for a second before carrying onto the house “We finally got the final link on the bank teller and her kid, the last thing she did before she was brutally murdered was transfer the entire funds of the Dread Doctors to one Mr Theo Raeken, and a shop attendant saw Theo buying clothes the next day with the card”

Malia pushed her self off the windowsill “How did the Dread Doctors open an bank account?”

“They used the con artist” the Sheriff replied 

Mr Douglas ran a hand over all the reports and photos, newspaper clippings “So why is it mostly still in red, if you have all the connections”

Beat. Beat. . Beat. Beat. . Beat

He turned his eyes on the human in front of him “We still have to piece together some more facts” 

“We need your help to capture him, before tomorrow night. We can't let him get the upper hand with the lunar eclipse” Scott urged, giving the fellow Alpha a small smile “We can stop him from hurting anyone else”

Liam stood up “He won't hurt another person, I'll stop him myself if I have too and I won't stop until his sorry good for nothing ass is back in the hole in the ground if I have to dig the hole myself” 

Scott frown at his beta “Liam, do you need to sit this one out?”

“He's my responsibility, its my duty to make this earth Theo-free” 

Mr Douglas grinned to himself just for a minute, letting himself enjoy the chaos “I suppose the Chimera won't be affected by the lunar eclipse” he taunted, smelling the concern, fear and anxiety that entered the room.

“Neither are lions” Stiles said absent-mindedly, causing the pack to turn their attention to him.

“Lions?” Malia asked, “What do lions have to do with anything?”

“Nothing, Just a random fact I heard today” Stiles lied, the Sheriff watched his son carefully before adding “He has ADHD, sometimes it hard for him to focus” 

“Malia, Mr Douglas, Liam are you guys ready, we'll split into groups of two and see if we can track Theo down. Malia you're with me”

Malia flashed a smile at Scott before looking over her shoulder out the window “Dam, it's getting cold outside” she ignore the amused stare Stiles gave her.

“Here” Scott offered slipping off his hoody “You can wear this to keep warm” A sly smile crossed Malia's face as she accepted the offer and wrapped herself up in his hoody.

The group agreed, and headed out leaving the human members at the McCall residence.

Stiles collapsed over dramatically on the table in front of him “It all points to Theo”

The Sheriff nodded slowly “It couldn't be more obvious if he left a calling card”

“Right. And we all know that Theo is a sneaky and devious double crossing puppy from hell. Why would he make it so obvious?”

"Puppy?" Lydia questioned "Yes, puppy, have you seen how small he is. No wonder he wants to be a real wolf"

Lydia bit her bottom lip looking unconvinced at Stiles amazing logic.

“And” Mason said, a deep frown crossing his face “If Theo transferred all the money to himself, then why did he come to school with fashion sense that is worse than Stiles”

“Hey!” Stiles huffed back and Lydia put down her phone “I've been educating him” she said in a 'mess with my boyfriend and no one will find your body' tone “Perhaps someone else wants us to believe its Theo, covering their own tracks”

Mason hit Corey's arm “Of course!” he shouted “Theo said to us we can't trust anyone and made an 'A', 'A' for Alpha, Mr Douglas!”

“Why would Mr Douglas be eating peoples brains?” Corey mused “How do we know it wasn't A for Asshole, which he is”

“Actually it would be a 'C'” Stiles replied offhandedly “For Chimera?” “No, dumb-ass, for cunt”

Lydia pinched the bridge of her nose “Stiles” she snapped “You know I don't like that word”

Corey crossed his arms in a huff “Why would we trust Theo over Mr Douglas? What proof do we have!”

Stiles waved his arms over the table before giving Corey an exasperated look “Okay, so we have no evidence, yet”

Mason typed furiously into the computer "We need to find the book Theo was trying to give me at school..." there was slight pause "...the one that Mr Douglas took"

Lydia frowned, narrowing her eyes "Last time Theo suggested we read a book it was to help the Dread Doctors get into our heads"  
**

Theo had an almighty headache as he woke up on the cold tiles. It was so bright and white that shine hurt his eyes as he struggled to focus. Clambering to his feet he realised it wasn't Mr Douglas bathroom, in front of him was 9 year old him and his sister.

“Tara, they can make us better!”

“Theo I don't have time for your stories, you know you're not meant to watch Goosebumps”

“But they're not stories Tara, the Doctors can make us stronger!”

Theo trembled slightly, he ran forward to warn himself but the more he ran the further the image move back until it faded away to blackness.

Then he recognized where he was.

9 year old him reappeared beside him, talking to The Surgeon “She won't do it” he whined “She doesn't believe me”

The Surgeon flexed his creepy fingers “Back up plan” he croaked.

“No!” Theo roared at the younger him “Don't listen, Don't trust him”

But 9 year old him just smiled at the Doctor “What's the back up plan”

Theo tried to hide his face in his hands as the painful memory played out before him, one that he buried so deep he had forgotten it had even happened.

The back up plan was prefect, on their daily walk around the woods, Tara was to have an accident and fall into the freezing river below. The freezing waters would keep her body in a near death status until she was ready, then the Doctors would collect her and they would swap Theo's and Tara's hearts, creating the first Chimera siblings.

At last Theo would be able to play weekend sports, like the son his father always wanted and Tara would be able to express her intelligence without her dyslexia getting in the way. She was so clever and bright and their father just couldn't see it.

9 year old Theo nodded like a kid in a candy store and bounced out of the lair

“Please” Theo begged himself “Don't do it”

**

Liam stalked the woods with a rage that Mr Douglas was certain he would be able to sense even if he wasn't an Löwenmensch, the flash-light searching the woods with one single purpose. He wasn't overly talkative, which suited Mr Douglas to a point but he really needed to ditch the Beta.

He couldn't really kill him, it would be hard to explain how a Chimera overpowered both an Alpha and a Beta but he had to get away somehow.

Luckily an opening occurred when his phone rang, declining the call he smiled at Liam “It was just about a teacher meeting tomorrow”

“You still have my phone” Liam accused, scanning the woods again. If Mr Douglas was a religious person he would of thanked the gods above “I can go home and get it now, do you want to come?”

“No thanks, I'll stay here looking out for Theo”

“Alright, I'll catch up with you later”


	7. Suffering

Theo woke up in a cold sweat on the bathroom floor, dazed and confused it took him a few moments to work out where he was. He was still far too weak to even try getting up off the floor, his head pulsing like it was about to crack in half.

His stomach was churning, but he wasn't sure if it was from Mr Douglas or the memory of how he helped the Dread Doctors kill his sister. Rubbing his temple with no effect, he managed to sit up against the bath, letting his head roll back against the cold rim of the bathtub.

“Hello” a timid voice rang out, hurting Theo's head further.

 

Who was it? He recognized it faintly.

“Hello, Mr Douglas are you home? Is Theo about?”

It was the school receptionist! Opening his mouth he tried to shout out for help but only mumbled garbage came out. Focus! He scolded him

“In here!” he managed to get out but he wasn't sure if with her human hearing if she'd be able to hear him. He took a deep breath but his lungs still felt constricted.

“Theo, is that you?… what's going on, why is this fridge in front of the door…. Theo are you okay in there?”

Sliding across the tiled floor with all the energy he could muster, Theo crashed against the bathroom door.

“Help” he begged

“It going to be okay, I can't move this fridge by myself, I'm going to get help” the receptionist promised, Theo nodded as he fainted against the door and collapsed to the floor.

He awoke again the the feeling of the door being gingerly opened against, it had worked, she gotten out. Scrambling as fast as he could, he got out of the way of the door and looked up at his saviour. First course of action was to find and warn Liam, then……

“Shocked Chimera?” Mr Douglas cold tone mocked him “Who did you think it would be?”

Did….. did he dream the receptionist? Surely not? Mr Douglas squatted on the ground next to him and ran a hand though his messy untamed hair.

“Come little Chimera, I need you to do one last thing for me”

Theo tried to straighten his back “I'm...I'm not helping you” he spat out earning him a smile from his captor.

“Oh really, either you can help me or I can tear you in two”

Theo huffed out a short laugh “So you finally dropped the act”

“You've finally become expendable” Mr Douglas eyes narrowed and he tilted his head as he brought in close to Theo's “So, I suggest you either help me get what I want, or ….” he didn't finish his sentence, instead shifting into Lowenmensch form and letting clawed fingers dangle in front of Theo's face.

Slumping his shoulders in defeat, Theo let Mr Douglas drag him to his feet and lead him out of the bathroom. He felt a sick feeling return to his stomach as the smell of blood hit his nose, he didn't need to turn his head as they passed though the lounge to know what had happened to the receptionist but he still did, seeing the bright red of her blood soaking the yellow cardigan she had been wearing, her pale skin almost glistering in the moonlight.

Mr Douglas drove them down the quiet streets of Beacon Hills to the Animal Clinic, pulling up in the car-park Theo and him got out of the car and made their way to entrance. A closed sign hang in the window, but a light in the distance made it clear Dr Deaton was still working.

“They're shut” Theo stated, knowing full well it didn't matter but he wasn't about to make things easier for Mr Douglas than they had to be.

For his part, Mr Douglas didn't even acknowledge Theo's comment, instead smashing the front doors wide open and stepping into the clinic.

Dr Deaton walked into the lobby, surprising calm.

“We're closed”

“You have something I'm looking for”

“Come back during opening hours then”

“Theo” Mr Douglas motioned at the counter and suddenly it clicked with both Theo and Dr Deaton why he was here. As a chimera, he could break the mountain ash barrier.

“Theo...” Dr Deaton said calmly “You don't want to do this”

“Actually” Mr Douglas replied for Theo, shoving claws into his back “He's feeling pretty keen aren't you Chimera” 

Dragging his feet, Theo looked up at the Doctor with tear forming in his eyes. He tried, he really did to say sorry but the word wouldn't come out as his hand gave the gate a small nudge, just enough to break the mountain ash barrier.

“What a good Chimera you are” Mr Douglas mocked, walking behind the counter “Chimera's are mostly a useless exercise by a bunch of scientist freaks but they do have some use. They are a complete failure. Now if you mind showing me what I am looking for that would be most helpful Dr Deaton”

“I'm not sure what you seek” the Doctor replied coldly and Theo had no idea how the mere human could be so brave in front of such a dangerous creature. Mr Douglas studied his face for a second before gesturing for Theo.

“Grab the Doctor and bring him into the surgery”

Nodding to his command, Theo grabbed the Doctor and followed Mr Douglas into the surgery. It was here that Theo first poisoned Scott with the bad asthma inhaler, and now he was here helping the Nazi bastard kill Scott. Dr Deaton was calm in his grip “Always on the wrong side” he said, tone slightly sad while also slightly scathing.

“Shut up” Theo demanded, letting his claws dig in to the Doctors skin just enough to remind that Theo was a threat.

“Ah, here it is” Mr Douglas marveled over a small box, as he popped open the lid “Of but of course doctor, what a nice touch. I trust you won't be too disappointed that you're little security measure will be of no use”

Despite Theo's claws at his neck and on his arm the Doctor clucked at the Lowenmensch “Only if you won't be to disappointed when Scott kicks your sorry Nazi ass out” Theo felt his smile grow even wider as Mr Douglas scowled.

“Theo, rip his neck out”

Theo tensed at the order 

“Do it” Mr Douglas started to walk out of the room “It better be done by the time I reach the lobby, I'll be able to hear it and smell the blood”

Theo walked out of the building where Mr Douglas was waiting in the car park with blood dripping off his claws.

“You took your time after you did the deed” Mr Douglas accused “I heard his body hit the ground a full 30 seconds before you made your way here”

Glancing at the ground, he kicked an abandoned coke can “I felt ….”

“Don't give me that shit Chimera, you killed your own sister. I doubt you know what guilt is, apart from a tool you can use to trick people into playing your games”

“Coming from you” Theo tilted his head and glared across the car-park however Mr Douglas just gave him that stupid smile that he always had plastered over his face. He knew Mr Douglas had complete control of the situation and he knew Mr Douglas knew.

“Come along now, to the car”

**  
“If only we could find the book Theo was trying to give me” Mason mentally kicked himself as he paced Scott's lounge. Corey placed a supportive hand on his boyfriends back “Last time Theo wanted you guys to read something, it was to help the Dread Doctors get inside your head. Maybe it's a good thing”

“It just doesn't make sense, if Theo killed the bank teller to get access to the Dread Doctors money, then why did he turn up to school today in those cheap ass clothes from the bargain bin?”

“Maybe hell ruined his fashion sense” Stiles retorted, still staring at the table. They were missing something major. His phone buzzed violently on the table, Scott's name lighting up the screen.

“Scotty, whats up”

“Woah, woah hold up man….. ah uh…...right, well take him straight to the hospital, we'll meet you there. Yes, I have your mum”

Lydia perched forward on her seat “Stiles?” He froze for a second, just long enough for the information to process.

“Its Deaton, Theo attacked him at the clinic...”

Corey pulled Mason in for a hug as he stared at Stiles “I told you that Theo couldn't be trusted”

Stiles bit his bottom lip in deep thought “But why would Theo attack Deaton, then text Scott to come save him?”

“Theo plays all sorts of mind tricks on people Stiles, you of all people should know that” Corey snapped at Stiles with an uncharacteristic angry tone in his voice. Mason pulled his boyfriend in closer in attempt to calm him, rubbing his hand on Corey's back.

Stiles dropped the subject, fighting with Corey wouldn't solve anything right now and only lead to a delay in meeting Scott at the hospital. Dropping the subject for now, he looked at Mason “Can you call Liam and let him know what's happening”

Mason nodded in agreement whipping out his phone, only to freeze in place “I can't...”

“Well why not?” Stiles quizzed, Corey went to defend his boyfriend but Mason placed a hand on his shoulder “Mr Douglas took his phone off him at school” His eyes seemed to be searching Stiles, looking for something. Eventually Mason looked away, before taking Corey in hand and leading him out of the room.

Lydia bounced off her seat to wrap her arm around Stiles waist resting her head on his shoulder “Someone is playing us” she tilted her head so they could make eye contact.

“I know. I just don't think its Theo. Not this time”

**

Scott raced though the clinic lobby, in such a panic that he didn't notice that Theo had left the counter wide open therefore not providing a mountain ash barrier. The stench of blood hit his nose, sadly it was not an unfamiliar smell for the True Alpha who had seen too much death and destruction.

Deaton was lying on the ground, clutching his stomach with blood everywhere. For reason that didn't make sense to Scott at the time Theo had put a bandage on the wound, keeping it tight and stopping Deaton from bleeding to death.

“Scott” Deaton's voice was weak and faint, Scott knelt next to him grabbing him by the arm to take some of the pain.

“It's okay Doc, we'll get you to the hospital”

“Theo...”

“I'll find him and make him pay for what he's done to you”

Deaton tried to replied but instead slipped into unconsciousness. Scott lightly shook him “Doc, Doc you have to wake up. Malia! Come quickly, help me get Doc to the car!”

**

Theo tried keeping his head down in the car as it speed down the road, Deaton's blood still coating his fingers.

“Now now Chimera, it's not like you haven't gotten your fingers dirty before. You were quite good at killing your pack, your family, anyone really”

Theo ignored his tormentor, at least he tried to. It was hard to ignore the truth, which was despite his bonding with Liam during the Ghost Riders and his punishment in hell that he was still a horrible person who had manipulated and destroyed peoples lives for his own selfish gain. Just so he could feel strong and important.

Mr Douglas pulled over in a rest area, gesturing for Theo to get out of the car. He followed Mr Douglas to a road side picnic table where the Lowenmensch dumped the wooden box down.

“Open it” He demanded, to which Theo raised a eyebrow.

“And if I don't?”

Mr Douglas tilted his head in annoyance “I don't have much patience left for you Theo”

“Huh, you used my name. I don't think I've heard you say it once”

“You'll heard it a lot more soon” Mr Douglas threatened, throwing Theo off guard “Now open the box”

Grimacing, but obeying the order Theo opened the lid. The box was full of mountain ash, who ever had hidden the box didn't want a supernatural creature to use it. Digging into the ash he found a small wooden container and pulled it out. Before he had a chance to look at it Mr Douglas snatched it out of his hands.

“At last” he practically purred, ripping off the lid of the container and dropping it contents on to the table below. 10 razor sharp claws bounced on the wooden top. Mr Douglas turned and smirked at Theo, who took an involuntary step back.

“Got to be prepared for when I meet Scott tomorrow night” 

Watching as Mr Douglas focused on reclawing himself with the bigger, sharper claws Theo finally saw his chance and ran to the car.

“God damit!” the keys where gone, cursing to himself he took off on foot down the road. He knew he couldn't out run Mr Douglas, not by a long shot so he pulled his cellphone out of his pocket and tried to ring Liam. The phone rang in his ear, until he got Liam's stupid voicemail.

“Um hi. I'm too busy to answer the phone at the moment so please leave a message or something after the tone. Oh, it's Liam by the way. Uh, sorry” * beep *  
Damit Liam! Theo cursed, hanging up and changing to texting instead.

“Liam, Mr Douglas is going to kill Scott”

a few painful moments later 

“I know. Meet me in the tunnels”

Theo paused for a second, glancing down the deserted road. He wasn't sure why Mr Douglas wasn't chasing after him, or how Liam knew that Mr Douglas was planning on murdering Scott. Maybe they had worked it out like they always do. Realizing he was out in the open, he turned around looking out for a surprise attack but there was nothing just dark quiet forest. Drawing his courage in, he made his way toward the tunnels.

**

“Scott, are you okay man?” Stiles asked, wrapping his best friend in a massive hug. Scott just collapsed into it “He's going to be okay” he answered into Stiles shoulder.

Melissa entered the corridor with the clipboard in her hand, she gave Stiles a weak smile before pressing on “The wound looked worse than it was, and the attention that was given to it kept Deaton from suffering any major blood loss”

“Why would Theo attack your boss, but save his life”

“I don't know, I'll find out” Scott stated coldly “I have to find Theo and make him pay for everything he's done, everyone he's hurt”

“Scott wait!” but it was too late, Scott had disappeared into the night. Stiles pursed his lips together, slapping his leg in frustration as Melissa shot him a comforting but strict look.

“Stiles, I watched my son die at the hands of that boy. He needs to be stopped” and with that she turned around in the corridor and slipped back into Deaton's room.

**

Had Theo had proper werewolf senses, and not Chimera senses he might have been able to smell the oncoming danger over the smell of fecal matter and chemicals.

He heard footsteps in the distance.

“Liam, Liam is that you?”

No reply

“Liam…., are you there”

A figure emerged from around the corner.

“Close little chimera, but no cigar”

Theo stumbled backwards “Liam's coming and he's going to stop you”  
Mr Douglas held up his hand as if to pause Theo as he whipped out a cellphone. Theo's own phone vibrated in his pocket

From Liam – Checkmate

Theo swallowed as he stared at his phone screen, fear flooding his body like a dam bursting. There was a clang as the phone hit the concrete before, breaking into hundred of little pieces.

“Do you recognize this?” 

Theo looked up and felt his blood run cold as Mr Douglas twirled Kira's sword.

“No.. please….No” as he stumbled backwards but he knew it was fruitless, Mr Douglas stabbed the sword into the ground and the earth opened up below him as his sister crawled up and grabbed him by the legs, dragging him down. He could feel his voice going coarse from the shouting when Mr Douglas grabbed him and pulled him back up.

“I thought you'd like to know what Liam thinks of you before you go back where you belong” Mr Douglas said as Tara's nails clawed at his legs. Putting his phone to Theo ear, he heard Liam voice on the playback 

“He won't hurt another person, I'll stop him myself if I have too and I won't stop until his sorry good for nothing ass is back in the hole in the ground if I have to dig the hole myself”

“I'm just putting you back where you belong” Mr Douglas taunted, before letting go and Tara dragged him back to hell.

**

When Theo woke up this time he knew exactly where he was. In a small metal locker, in the fake Beacon Hills hospital. Despite knowing the outcome he crawled down the locker, punching open the door.

“Thhhheeeeeoooooooo…….”


	8. Hospital

“Scott, Scott wait” Stiles begged as Scott stormed out of the hospital room where Deaton was recovering. Grabbing his best friend arm Stiles tried in vain to stop him but Scott just shook him off.

“We need to stop him. Now Stiles”

Clasping his hands together, Stiles pleaded with his eyes for Scott to listen “Look Scott, things don't add up. I need you to trust me”

“I do Stiles, its him I don't trust and for good reason” Scott answered before putting a reassuring hand on Stiles shoulder “If you find anything out ring me straight away but I need to take care of Theo before he hurts anyone”

A commanding voice entered the hospital corridor “Who has Theo hurt now?” Mr Douglas asked urgently.

“Deaton, he attacked Deaton at the animal clinic”

“Is Deaton okay?”

Melissa entered the corridor, frowning slightly “He will be, but he needs rest. Like the rest of the patients here, so do you guys mind kindly having this discussion elsewhere?”

“Is he awake?” Mr Douglas demanded.

“Not yet” Melissa replied, placing Deaton file in the holder on the wall outside his room “He'll be out for a few more hours”

Scott straightened up as he turned to face Mr Douglas “If we search together we might be able to catch Theo's scent and find him before anything else happens”

Stiles rushed forward “Scott, what about the Lunar Eclipse? You'll loose all your power for 10 maybe even 15 minutes. It's to risky!”

Mr Douglas seized his opportunity “If we move now, we can catch him before the Lunar Eclipse and keep Theo from gaining the upper hand”

Scott nodded, looking back at Stiles “Don't worry, everything is going to work out” as he followed Mr Douglas down the corridor. 

“Scott! Wait!” Stiles screamed as he disappeared down the corridor. For Mr Douglas it was working out perfectly, when the Lunar Eclipse happened Scott would be alone with him and he could rip out Scott's pineal gland and steal his True Alpha power cementing himself as a leader of the supernatural world.

**

Mason darted down the path with Corey in tow trying to make it to Mr Douglas front door without being detected, Stiles had texted them to let them know that Mr Douglas and Scott was out looking for Theo and to be careful. They didn't want to bump into any rogue Chimera's or Alpha's, or whoever was running around ripping open peoples heads.

“We shouldn't be breaking into Mr Douglas house” Corey argued, after all the evidence against Theo was rock solid and he couldn't understand why they even thought to suspect Mr Douglas.

“I saw Mr Douglas pick up the book after Theo punched that guy”

“So, we don't even know why Theo wanted you to read the book. Hell, he was probably trying to manipulate you”

Mason ignored Corey, frowning at the sight before him. The door to Mr Douglas apartment was ajar, and the smell of blood was strong even without supernatural senses. Pressing open the door, he had to cover his mouth at the sight of the receptionist bloodied body sprawled out on the lounge floor.

“Jesus” Corey muttered in disgust, going slightly green as he continued to follow Mason into the house.

“What do you think happened to her?” Mason asked, swallowing the bile raising in his throat. He shouldn't be used to this he told himself.

“Theo” Corey said in a dead certain voice.

**

“Theeeooooooo” Tara's voice rang out, and Theo shrunk into the corner in the morgue as her pale lifeless body pushed through the double doors. He knew running from her was pointless, there was no escaping the hospital or his sister. Looking up at her with tears in his eyes as she plunged her hand into his chest for the 100th time. He felt the life drain from his body as he slumped backwards against the cold steel.... everything faded to black.

He opened his eyes, confined and constricted in the narrow tube of the body locker. Despite everything, he crawled down the tube towards the door and slowly, painfully punched it open from the inside. 

**

Liam leaned a tree, panting heavily. He had picked up Theo's scent and followed it to a rest area but the Chimera had given him the slip. However Liam picked up more than just Theo's scent, although it was still new to him he could tell from the residue chemo-signals that Theo had been scared and nervous about something. 

Despite himself, and the rage, anger and betrayal he felt, deep down he felt concern for Theo. Maybe things weren't as clear cut as they looked, maybe Theo needed his help. Or maybe he was being pathetic and making excuses for a lying, murderous waste of space. Burying his head in his hands for a moment, Liam tried to make sense of conflict feelings for Theo before another scent hit his nose, he knew it but couldn't place it. Walking over the field he stopped by the road side and looked up and down the stretch of road before throwing his hands up in the air in frustration.

Sighing to himself, he slowly walked down the road.

**

Yawning, Scott felt his head drop as he dozed off but he forced himself awake.

“Come on Scott” Mr Douglas soothed “It's so late, how about we go back to yours and rest for a bit. If we're going to face Theo then we need to be at peak performance”

Letting his head lean against the car window Scott decided not to argue with the older Alpha, after all he was tired and he didn't want Theo to have any more of an upper hand than he already had. Maybe a good rest was what they needed.

“We need to find Liam first” Scott ordered, the beta was still hadn't made contact with them since Mr Douglas had split from him earlier in the evening.

“Fair enough, then we'll go back to your place and get some rest” Mr Douglas said in an authoritative tone but with a gentle, well practiced smile. He hadn't had time to clean up the body from his place, so he couldn't take them back there.

Indicating left, he took the car back down the quiet road it had traveled on earlier. If Liam had still being plying the woods then he probably would of picked up Theo's scent, and possibly his by the rest area.

Zooming down the road, he zipped past the rest area and sure enough, Liam came into vision. Pulling over just in front of the beta wolf he waited patiently as Liam climbed into the car.

“Liam, we've been worried about you” Scott said as he turned in his seat to look at the beta wolf in the back seat “I'm so glad your okay”

“I had Theo's scent but I lost it” Liam grumbled, arms folded across his chest as Mr Douglas pulled back onto the road.

“That doesn't matter, we'll find Theo” Scott said in determined voice “And make him pay for what he's done”

Liam looked down as Scott turned back to face the front however something tickled Liam's nose. Sniffing the air, he looked up to catch Mr Douglas glaring at him in the rear view mirror. Eyes caught contact for a second before he lower gaze again to his shoes.

Eventually the car pulled up outside the McCall residence

 

**

“You seem to be very busy” Peter announced, shocking Stiles who dropped the reports he was carrying.

“God damn it,what is it with werewolves and a lack of basic human etiquette” 

Peter arched an eyebrow as he stepped stepped into Stiles room, looking over his whiteboard.

“You don't believe its Theo either then” he replied, ignoring Stiles comment.

“I'm not saying its not… wait, either. You don't think its Theo?”

Peter looked mocked offended by the question “A chimera who is able to rip open peoples skulls, now really Stiles? It would take an extremely powerful Alpha wolf to have that power, not some cheap knock off”

Stiles tapped a pen against his teeth as he processed what Peter had told him “But someone is trying really hard to make it look like Theo, why?”

Peter cocked his head as he circled the room “You say someone, but you already know don't you Stiles. You always know”

“Mr Douglas” Stiles said slowly and carefully “But why?”

“That I'm not sure on” Peter turned to look out Stiles doorway as hurried footsteps made their way up the stairs.

“Stiles, we found it!!” Mason yelled as he tore into Stiles room, pausing only for the briefest second as he noticed Peter “The book, look at this” he slammed the book down on Stiles desk 'It's all about how Hitler tried to use the supernatural in WW2 to win the way, but look here” Mason pointed to a black and white photo at the bottom of the page of the occult section of Hitler's army.

It was blurry and poor quality but … “Is that, Mr Douglas?”

“Yes! And look at the description. It says he was an Lowenmensch”

“What, what does that mean?”Stiles asked nervously, unconsciously biting his lip. Dread filled his body, he already knew the answer – a voice at the back of his head cried out “Just tell Scott that lions aren't effect by lunar eclipse” 

“It means” Peter drawled out, leaning over the desk “That he's a were-lion”

“And that means he won't be effected by tomorrows Lunar Eclipse” Stiles said with despair.

“What does that mean?” Mason pressed.

“That Scott, Liam and Malia are all in serious trouble”

“That we're all in serious trouble” Peter corrected.

**

Scott awoke from his sleep to his cell ringing, stretching he looked the screen.

“Stiles, it likes 1am”

“Yeah I know, look buddy this is super important. So so important. Oh my god”

“Stiles your rambling”

There was commotion in the background and then Lydia's voice came through on the phone “Scott, listen very closely. Where is Mr Douglas right now?”

Pushing himself up off the bed, disturbing Liam who was curled up on the chair next to bed Scott frowned “He's down stair on the couch sleeping, we couldn't find Theo”

“Look, you need to get out of the house as soon as possible and come to Stiles, Do not alert Mr Douglas”

“What? Why?”

“He's the one that been attacking everyone Scott, he's a Lowenmensch which means he's a were-lion, which means ...”

“When we're all affected by the eclipse he won't be”

“Yes” Lydia confirmed, in the background he heard Stiles say “Did he work it out for himself? That's my boy Scott” Rolling his eyes at Stiles cheers, Scott got out of bed and pointed at Liam “You, climb out the window and run to Stiles place got it”

“Scott! Don't you dare” Lydia warned down the phone, in the background he could hear Stiles panicking. Liam, as usual folded his arms together “I'm not leaving you Scott”

“I've got to go Lydia” Scott said as he finished the phone call, giving Liam his full attention “Right, you stay behind me and if there’s any trouble you get the hell out of here”

“Did Mr Douglas frame Theo?”

“I don't know” Scott replied back, leaving his room and making his way down the hallway. Tiptoeing down the stairs, he flinched as Liam slipped and knocked over a pot plant. He flicked the sheepish looking beta a dirty look as they made their way to the lounge.

It was empty.

“Where's Mr Douglas”

“I don't know”

**  
Strolling casually down the hospital corridor, Mr Douglas made his way to the room he was looking for. Checking to make sure the coast was clear he forced open the door and entered the hospital room. 

It was empty. 

Growling to himself, he stormed out of the room and down to the nursing station where Melissa was working away at a computer screen.

“Mrs McCall” he greeted

“Miss, I'm no longer married” she corrected, not bothering to looking to up at him.

“Someone's loss I'm sure” he said with a charming smile before tilting his head and narrowing his eyes. Her heartbeat was raising.

“You're afraid of me” he said slowly, backing away from the nurse station.

“Should I be?” she retorted, voice calm and steady but given away by her heartbeat.

“They know” 

“Know what” she lied.

“Oh you know, I suggest you put down that cellphone and come over here next to me”

Melissa paused for a second so he decided to give her a bit of motivation, letting his true form reveal itself.

“Either you do ask I ask, or everyone in this hospital will die”


	9. Feuer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr Douglas has Melissa hostage in order to get Scott to come to him during the full moon.
> 
> Can Scott and his friends outsmart the enemy or will Mr Douglas steal Scott's pineal gland and then his True Alpha powers?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long pause, I've been travelling and then super busy. 
> 
> If you're still reading this then thank you!
> 
> Also, look at this, look at how cute Thiam is 
> 
> http://33.media.tumblr.com/64d9d0b49ed69942141571854b539e08/tumblr_nrf4fsjdV91rjx2y6o4_400.gif
> 
> Theo should always be tucked safely away in Liam's arms XD

“He has my mum” 

Stiles walked forward to wrap his best friend in a hug, Scott was frozen and cold as he processed Mr Douglas phone call.

Stepping out of the shadows Peter clasped his hands together “She's probably already dead. The worst thing you can do is walk into Mr Douglas trap”

“Don't say that” Scott shouted, pushing Stiles to the side to stand up to Peter who merely rolled his eyes.

“Don't get me wrong” he said patronizingly “I love your mum as much as the rest of the pack does but Mr Douglas is using her a pawn to get to you, would she want you dying trying to save her. And once Mr Douglas kills you, he's going to kill her anyway”

Liam got up from Stiles bed where he had been perched, carefully treading into the conversation bubble. Swallowing nervously, the memory of Theo getting him to attack Scott was still fresh in his mind “I thought only a beta could steal the power of a True Alpha”

He wanted to ask what had happened to Theo, if Theo was still safe however he could sense it was the wrong time to raise the subject. Besides, the last time Theo got under his skin it was to use Hayden's death for Theo's own advantage – had Theo really changed since being banished to hell by Kira? 

Peter smiled at Liam, making him feel oddly sick “True, little beta. However, Mr Douglas has learnt a way to bend the rules. Quite clever”

Biting the end of a marker he had absent-mindedly grabbed from whiteboard it clicked in Stiles head “Scott's pineal gland”

“Correct” Peter said in with over dramatic flair, before pointing at Stiles “Did I ever tell you you'd make a great werewolf”

Stiles rolled his eyes in response as Peter continued “It's obvious Mr Douglas wants to lure you to his trap, when you have no power to protect yourself and rip open that head of yours and eat your pineal gland. Then he'll have the power of a Löwenmensch, a Ghost Rider and a True Alpha. He will be unstoppable”

“He hasn't come against us yet” Scott gritted out determinedly.

**

Lydia's car speed down the highway, with Malia sitting like a loaded coil in the front seat and Hayden staring blankly in the back seat. Grimacing, Lydia turned to glance at Malia.

“Sweetie, the dashboard is not designed from were-coyote's claws”

Releasing her grip on the dashboard, Malia leaned back but remained tense, her back still not touching the seat.

“What are we doing? He has Scott's mum and we're just driving around?”

Sighing, Lydia let Malia's frustration slide “In 30 minutes Scott will be facing up against Mr Douglas with no powers – none – so maybe, I dunno, we should have a plan in place”

Hayden stirred from the back seat “And what do we know about facing up against supernatural's with no supernatural strength?”

“Not much” Lydia admitted as a smile flashed across her face “But we know someone who does”

**

Scott, Liam and Stiles piled into the Stiles old blue jeep as Peter stood to the side watching in disbelief

“Right, well good luck on your suicide mission” he called out as the jeep roared to life and tail lights disappeared into the night sky.

**

Despite it not being the first time being held ransom by a sadistic supernatural creature, it didn't make it any less terrifying as she watched Mr Douglas wait for the arrival of her son. The warehouse was suitable for a villain, gloomy and wet. Abandoned boxes and factory equipment littered the sides of the building but the middle was wide open, like an arena waiting it battle.

Her strength came from the fact that Scott would defeat Mr Douglas, like he had with Gerard, Deucalion and the Ghost Riders.

And not only was her son a True Alpha, he had a True Alpha pact.

Stiles, the smart ass trouble making kid who didn't know when to shut his mouth or back off but had a heart of gold and would die for his friends. The one who never turned and ran despite having no powers of his own.

Lydia, the shallow party girl who embraced her inner genius to defend her friends, who had pushed through all the death and gore and battled her own mind because she wanted to save lifes, rather than find the bodies.

Liam, Scott's first beta. She had long since forgiven for attacking her son, a feat she never thought she would achieve. For all of his flaws, he was deeply loyal, caring and like the rest of them carried too much weight, too much responsibility for a teenager.

Malia, the one who first instinct is to run or kill but she never does. Stronger than she gives herself credit for, Despite the struggles and the set backs, continued to push forward to be a better person. 

A smile slipped on her lips as she remembered the stolen glances between Malia and Scott, the growing bond that the two seemed to be unaware of. Scott had had a lot of pain, with the death of Allison and Kira having to go find herself, it would be good for him to find someone to hold again.

Mr Douglas glared from across the warehouse at her “What are you smiling at Melissa, soon you will have no reason to smile at all. You're son will be rendered powerless by the lunar eclipse”

Melissa lowered her eyes but not her resolve, there were the humans, the werewolf hunter that Scott had taught to look first, judge later. The werewolf hunter that took her breath away and made her feel loved again (not to undermine the love that flowed from Scott, Stiles and Noah) but this was different, it made her feel warm.

Then there was Noah, a good man trying hard to bend in a supernatural world. Who had been forced to break his principles too many times but still supported them.

Not to forget the new pack, she didn't know them as well as she would like to but it would be her first priority once Scott and his pack had dealt to Mr Douglas.

Oh yes, someone was going down tonight – but it wasn't her son.

**

The jeep pulled up outside the warehouse, the street light above them flickering ominously, Scott turned to face his friends.

“This is my fight, you don't need to come if you don't want to” Looking over his shoulder to his beta “Liam, this is your first lunar eclipse, your going to lose all your supernatural powers”

Liam grimaced but reached down to pick something up off the jeep's floor

“It's okay, I've got Stiles spare bat”

“And I've got mountain ash, my bat, and a brain” Stiles stated, thumping the steering wheel “Lets go save your mum aye buddy”

Scott nodded before pausing in the doorway of the jeep.

“What's wrong man?” Stiles asked as he walked around the front of the jeep, frowning with concern as Scott finished hopping out of the jeep, Liam standing awkwardly to the side.

“It's just, if Mr Douglas has ...” He paused for a moment, glancing only momentarily at Liam “If Mr Douglas has consumed Theo's pineal gland then the mountain ash won't work on him right”

Liam felt like someone had suckered punched him “You don't think that Theo's dead?” 

At the lack of reply from Stiles and Scott, Liam asked again “Do you think Theo's dead? 

Stiles wiped his face with hand, making eye contact with the ground and not Liam “Look, we won't know until we get in there. We still don't know for sure that Theo isn't helping Mr Douglas, Right?”  
“Theo's not the bad guy” Liam snapped back “Yeah, well he was” Stiles retorted, regretting it as soon as it left his mouth. All the evidence pointed to Theo being Mr Douglas scapegoat, but the sneaky little Chimera had wormed his way in before, hell the pack hadn't even realised he was working with the Dread Doctors till it was too late.

“Stop it guys, right now we have one goal. That is to stop Mr Douglas, and save my mum, and we're going to save Theo too”

**

As Tara's cold hand ripped his heart (or more correctly, her heart) out of his chest for the billionth time, the thing that hurt him the most was the fact that not only did Tara, and the rest of the world believe he deserved it, but Liam did as well.

With blood pouring from his mouth and chest, Theo collapsed against the locked door of the hospital.

**  
The warehouse door creaked and rattled as it reluctantly slid along the runner, opening to reveal Mr Douglas standing casually in the middle. He looked amused as Scott lead Stiles and Liam into the warehouse.

“Let my mum go” Scott growled, scanning the warehouse locating Melissa in the corner across from them 

Mr Douglas took a step forward, making direct eye contact with Scott “I do believe I made myself quite clear on the phone Scott, we'll make a swap. You for your mum, all you have to do if kneel right here, in front of me” as he pointed to a spot in front of him.

Stiles raised his bat, ignoring Mr Douglas mocking scoff “That won't be happening”

“As we speak Scott, the lunar eclipse is draining the power from your bodies, you can feel it taking effect. Now either you can give me what I want, or all your friends and your mother can die”

Stiles walked forward to stand beside Scott “We've faced the Demon Wolf, the Desert Wolf, I'm sure we can handle the Lion Wolf”

Sniggering, Mr Douglas stalked forward “You know what Scott, I think I'm going to kill Stiles first”

Liam moved to stand protectively in front of Stiles, gripping the basketball bat tightly “What did you do with Theo?” He demanded, changing his stance so he was on a slight angle to appear more intimidating.

“Theo?” Mr Douglas queried “Who's Theo?”

“You know who he means” Scott replied firmly.

“Oh yes, the Chimera. Don't worry, I took care of him”

Liam ran towards Mr Douglas, swinging the bat wildly at his target. Mr Douglas dodged it with ease and flung the beta into the corner, crashing against the wall.

“Enough” Mr Douglas roared, shifting into full Lowenmensch form as he slowly stalked forward, inching toward his targets. The anxiety was pouring off Stiles but his best friend remained staunch by his side. 

The bat made contact with the Lowenmensch back, causing Mr Douglas to swing out and sending Stiles stumbling backwards as he cornered Scott against the wall, claws digging into the concrete wall next to his head.

The blow to the back of Mr Douglas head shouldn't of come as a surprise like it did, but in the same split second it happened, Scott kneed him in the crotch, the sudden shock creating an opportunity for Scott to worm his way out of his trap – even if only for a second.

Turning to face the insubordinate child, his eyes glowed blood red as he hunted his prey. Stiles swallow nervously, eyes blinking in fear as he stumbled backwards. The beta had managed to get himself back up, despite the lack of werewolf strength and was running back towards him.

Even in human form, the beta had a lot of raw anger in him.

Grabbing Liam as he ran towards Mr Douglas, Stiles threw mountain ash into the air creating a circle around them. Stiles was still trembling as Mr Douglas tested the barrier, unfortunately both Scott and his mum was outside the circle.

“I guess I'll just kill your mum” Mr Douglas said coldly turning his back on Scott who was pushing himself up off the ground. Using all his strength he could muster, Scott tackled Mr Douglas which of course had no effect. Pushing Scott to the ground, he flicked open his claws and stood over the True Alpha.

Three loud bangs went off in quick succession, as blood spatter sprayed Scott's face. Mr Douglas stumbled but only for a second before facing the Sheriff and Chris.

Warm but firm hands grabbed Scott's shoulders, dragging him backwards away from Mr Douglas before the flipped him around and Malia embraced him.

“Oh Scott, I was so worried” she cried as she ran a hand over his face, cupping his chin in her palm.

At the same time on the landing above, Corey fazed back into view along with Hayden and Mason who each threw a large bucket of water over Mr Douglas. Taking a step back to glare at the three youngster's, Mr Douglas threw his arms in the air.

“Is that all you have? Water? Am I meant to melt like a witch?”

“No” replied the Sheriff calmly “But this might help”

The Sheriff and Chris had swapped their guns for high powered tasers. The tasers, combined with the water created a similar electrical current as when Gerard was holding Boyd and Erica. Mr Douglas struggled, shifting back into human form as he dropped to his knees.

In a few minutes the lunar eclipse would be over and the werewolves would be back at full strength.

As Malia helped Scott to his feet and over to where Melissa was tied up, Liam glared from his mountain ash prison at Mr Douglas.

“What did you do with Theo?”

A hearty laugh emitted was the response he got as Mr Douglas's eyes glowed a even darker red and he ripped out the tasers wires.

“You really think you could stop me” Raising to his feet again he raised clawed hands as he approached the Sheriff, unaffected by the hail of bullets from the Sheriff and Chris. 

A loud, high pitched scream shattered glass around them and Mr Douglas feel quietly, head ripped apart by the banshee scream. Stiles, who had been expecting to watch his father dismembered in front of him was shell shocked as Lydia came into view. Breaking the mountain ash barrier in ran to her, pulling her into his arms.

Staring with disgust at the body in front of them, Chris offered Noah a small smile before he made his way over to Melissa. Scott looked awkward for a moment before Malia hurried him away and Chris ran his fingers through Melissa's long dark hair.

“I thought...” He started but she hushed him and pushed their lips together.

Having let Malia drag him away, Scott stopped waiting for Malia to notice. When she did he felt the goofy smile cross his face. 

“What?” she asked, tilting her head to the side.

“Nothing, It's just...” struggling to find the words to say, he didn't protest as Malia pushed their lips together. Stiles was right, she was very dominant as she took control of the kiss. It was very different to Allison and Kira.

Liam wandered over to the dead body. Now he would never know what happened to Theo, sighing he kicked an abandoned coke can.

“You okay?” Hayden asked gently, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. It was comforting and familiar but not as familiar as they were. Things weren't the same as before the Ghost Riders, when he saw her as part of his future.

“We'll save Theo” Hayden said, a quiet sadness in her voice “and then we need to talk”

“We'll never know where he is, or if he's even still alive” Liam replied dejectedly. He had told Noshiko that Theo would be his responsibility and he had failed, even after everything Theo had done – all the pain and misery – he was trying to change. 

He hadn't turned and fled in the hospital, he'd came back and helped out at the school. Maybe Theo would never be prefect, never redeem himself but he was trying, and Liam had wanted to be there to help him try, to pick him up when he failed.

“That's not necessarily true” Stiles voice broke his train of thought “ Noshiko reported Kira's sword stolen, any guesses where we might find it”

The colour drained from Liam's face as he realised what Stiles was saying.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the battle with Mr Douglas, the group heads to the school to recover Kira sword

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this was meant to be the final chapter, but I've been so busy and distracted that I felt I should post what I have written so anyone still reading this knows I haven't forgotten about it.
> 
> Thank you all for your kind comments and kudos! You're all amazing

“This plan assumes Mr Douglas didn't just tear open Theo's head and dumped his body somewhere” Malia delivered with her usual nonchalant, matter of fact tone.

“And that Mr Douglas also left the sword in his office and not in his house, which is now being surrounded by deputies as we speak” Stiles added, leaning forward to lean over the table in the McCall kitchen.

“You know all the deputies, why does that matter?” Hayden quipped, earning her an exasperated sigh from Stiles as Malia began to dig through the fridge for something to eat. 

Melissa made eye contact with Scott from across the room “What if we're looking at this the wrong way”

The pack collectively turned and gazed in confusion at her, as she shuffled out of Chris's embrace and into the centre of the kitchen “What I'm saying...” she continued “Is Theo is hardly an innocent victim here, maybe Mr Douglas has done us a favour. Scott, he killed you, I had to perform CPR on your lifeless body in that library”

Malia nodded whole heartily as she wolfed down a piece of left over pizza “Not to mention he shot me and left Branden and myself for dead with the Desert Wolf”

Stiles grimaced as he scratched the back of his neck “Plus there is the whole, you know, putting my girlfriend in the mental institution”

Liam growled in frustration “Yes, yes so we know Theo isn't prefect, but does that mean we're going to doom him to eternity in hell?”

Shrugging Stiles looked hesitantly over at Liam “What where you going to do with him once the Ghost Riders where gone?”

“There wasn't a plan for that part of the plan” 

As if on queue, Peter strolled into the house like he owned the place “No, their plan was to get you so you could come up with a plan”

Melissa put her hands firm on her hips “Excuse me, who let you into my house”

“Well, your son is still my beta, so what's yours is mine” Peter answered as he picked up an apple off the table and bit into it. Chris cocked his gun,to which Peter just rolled his eyes.

Liam turned to face Scott somberly “Look Scott, I brought him back, he's my responsibility”

Under his breath Peter muttered “More like he means he's mine” before acting like he didn't say anything.

Scott fought back the internal conflict and doubt that raced through his head. Deep down he knew the right decision would be to leave Theo where he was, rotting in whatever hell he had been banished to. He also knew that the decision had already been made.

“We're going to get Theo back” he ordered with as much enthusiasm as he could mustered.

**

Stiles held back as the rest of the pack headed out, waiting till he was alone with his best friend. Scott looked nervous as he eyed up the human that held the pack together.

“Is this about Malia?”

A look of shock flashed over Stiles face before he smiled in amusement “Oh no, I'm fine with that bro. You two will be good together, you both counter each other out nicely plus I see the way she smiles at you when she thinks you're not looking”

“Thanks man, I didn't want it to be weird”

 

Stiles laughed, an actual laugh. Scott hadn't heard him laugh in what seemed like years. 

“Bro, you're a werewolf, saving the town from supernatural cowboys who steal people souls, weird is the new normal...” there was a pause as Stiles bit his lip and scanned Scott.

“Stiles?”

“Yes, sorry… Are you okay? You seem a little conflicted, is this over the decision to save Theo?”

Exhaling Scott rubbed the bridge of his nose, he should of known better than assume Stiles wouldn't notice.

“Yes…. Maybe…..no. It's just” he rubbed his temple as he struggled to get the words out “It's just, I'm the reason all this is happening and for the second time now someone else has got their hands dirty for me. First it was you with Donovan … when Theo tried to wreck our brotherhood and now Lydia with Mr Douglas. It should have been me...”

“Scott...Scott, listen to me.” Stiles grabbed his best friend by the shoulders “Maybe the role of a True Alpha isn't to be the one to get your hands dirty, maybe its to bring the rest of us back from the edge, so we don't cross the line between self defence and murder. Maybe that's what makes you the leader”

A small smile formed on Scott's face as Stiles patted his shoulder.

“Hey Scotty”

“Yeah”

“You know your mum is never going to forgive you for saving Theo right?”

It was Scott's turn to laugh as he followed Stiles out of the house.

**

Breaking into the school was easy, naturally. It was something the pack had done a million times before and to be honest Scott and Stiles could probably of done it in their sleep.

There was something unnerving about being in the school after dark, the knowledge of all the carnage and death that haunted the empty and quiet corridors was difficult to ignore.

The pack made their way down the corridors to towards the offices when . . .

“Jesus Christ” Stiles shouted, jumping in the air “Don't do that”

Scott smiled meekly “Ms Martin, what are you doing at school so late”

Ms Martin folded her arms together, piercing though Scott and Stiles with an icy glare “I work here, the real question is why are you all here” cocking her head and tapping her foot, she awaited an answer.

Casually brushing past Lydia shrugged her shoulders “Extra credit, don't worry about it mum”

“We'll be going with her” Stiles said, shuffling pass awkwardly as the rest of the pack tried to act like they didn't notice Ms Martin who turned to glare down her daughter and her co-conspirators   
“You better not be doing anything reckless”

With a huff Lydia spun around on her feet “Mum, would I do anything reckless?”

Ms Martin peered down her glasses and Lydia huffed again “I'll be careful, see you later mum”

Malia jogged down the corridor to catch up with Lydia, Stiles and Scott looking puzzled “Why didn't we tell your mum the truth about why we're here?”

“Sweetie, I don't think my mother would approve of us bring back a psychopathic chimera”

“So why are we then” Malia snapped back.

The group turned around to look down the corridor at Liam, who gazed down at the floor under the spotlight and turned red under the pressure. Sensing Liam's discomfort, Scott stepped forward “We're doing this because this is the right thing to do”

Swallowing his nerves, Liam shook his head “I'm sorry guys, I'm asking you to do this because I . . .” he paused for a second as he looked over to Hayden's pained face “Because I need to see Theo again, to have a chance to talk things over him”

There was a moments silence before Lydia clicked her fingers at Corey and Stiles “You both owe me $5” and with a click of her heels, she carried on the mission. Scott and Stiles shared a bemused look before Stiles cornered Corey “Look I know why I owe her $5, but why do you”

Scott leaned over Stiles shoulders, curious to his answer before tilting his head at Stiles “Wait, why do you owe Lydia $5?”

With a melodramatic sigh Stiles explained “I disagreed that Liam loved Theo as much as she thinks Theo loves Liam, which, if you ask me is difficult to comprehend because I can't personally imagine Theo loving anyone”

“The last person Theo showed any affection for was Tracey and he killed her” Corey added, still cornered against the wall.

“Thank you, my point. . . Now why do you owe Lydia $5”

Corey smiled nervously, fidgeting on the spot “I disagreed with her that Scott felt the same about Malia as she did about him”

Scott pursed his lips together before frowning at Stiles “How does Lydia keep track of all of us?”

Slapping his best friend on the back, Stiles started the walk to catch up with the rest “I don't know buddy, but it scares me sometimes”


	11. A ending is just a new beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey lovely readers,
> 
> I've spent so long trying to tie everything and make this perfect for you, so I hope this does you justice and you enjoy this final chapter as I re-watch my Thiam scenes from 6b

“Nothing” Lydia sighed as she collapsed dramatically against the desk in Mr Douglas office “We've searched everywhere and no sign of Kira's sword”

“It has to be here” Liam muttered, running a hand through his hair in frustration. They had to rescue Theo, they just had to. Memories of him taunting the chimera in the hospital about how Theo had deserved hell came rushing back. Maybe Theo had deserved hell, after all he had done incredibly terrible things but not now, not after everything they had been through together.

Trying his best to comfort Liam, Scott wrapped a arm around his beta's shoulder “I'm so sorry Liam. . .” Liam shook off his arm and flung around “No, if it's not here then it must be at his house – we don't stop until we find it”

The group looked at each other wearily, with Stiles breaking the conversation “But what if it's not there? We don't know where to look or if he's even still alive”

Liam lunged forward shoving a finger in Stiles chest “You. We didn't even know if you were real but we didn't give up”

Scott went to speak but a figure appeared at the door “Ms Martin”

“Please tell me what you are all doing in Mr Douglas office? This is a crime scene”

“I didn't notice any tape when we came in, did you Scott?” Stiles commented as Ms Martin looked down her glasses at him “The police are on their way here now”

Liam crossed his arms across his chest “We're not leaving till we find Kira's sword . . .” He narrowed his eyes at Ms Martin and slowly stalked forward “You know where it is” he accused.

Ms Martin looked affronted at the accusation “Beacon Hills High is a safe space”

“Cut the crap, where's the sword”

Ms Martin shook her head “You need to leave now, all of you”

“Mum, please, someone's life is danger. Mum”

Ms Martin sighed in annoyance but gave in “Fine, I confiscated when I discovered it. A sword like that has no place in a public school”

Lydia looked horrified “You confiscated it from Mr Douglas, he's a freaking Lowenmensch”

“And Beacon Hills High school is safe space – The sword is in the principal's office” Liam shoved pass her as he dashed down the school corridors.

Malia turned to Lydia with an approving smile “Your mum is pretty badass for an old lady”

“Hmmm, So is yours. Although at least mine doesn't want me dead”

 

* * *

The tunnels still smelt of fecal matter and chemicals as they made their way through the underground maze. Liam lead the way with the sword in his hand as they reached the same spot where Kira had banished Theo to hell all those months ago.

The sword glowed a bright blue in the dark dingy tunnels as Liam raised it into the air, both hands gripping the handle tightly. The last time he had done this was to save his friends, now it was solely to save Theo.

Cracks and splits opened in the concrete below as the sword pierce through and a dirty hand raised out of the ground as Liam felt his heart threatened to burst out of his chest. With eyes glowing bright yellow belying Theo's darker past and fangs bared at the ready as he eyed up the group standing awkwardly in the tunnels.

“Where is she” he growled, and Liam took a step forward “She's not here, you're safe Theo. Your back in Beacon Hills”

Theo swallowed audibly, still looking around wide eyed “And you all came down here to check up on me?”

Stiles scoffed “No, we all went to the hospital to check on Deaton, after you attacked him. We all came down here to save your sorry ass”

Malia's eyes glowed bright blue “Actually, I was in favour of leaving you down there”

“Most of us were” Corey admitted as Theo chuckled quietly to himself “So where's Mr Douglas?”

“He's dead” Liam said gently, trying not freak Theo out – he remembered the last time they released Theo from hell “I told you were safe, you're safe from your sister, from Mr Douglas . . .”

Theo glared at him with contempt and it stung deep “I don't need you. Any of you to keep me safe. So what happens now, what's the great plan for Theo now Scott?” he demanded bitterly.

 

Scott eyed Liam for a second before answering Theo “You're free to go, if you cause any problems then . . .”

Rolling his eyes at Scott's speech, Theo interrupted “Yes, yes. I get it, if I'm bad you'll come for me blah blah. If that’s all thanks for the prep talk”

“You could be a little bit more grateful, Liam just dragged us all around town trying to rescue your ass” Malia growled

“No one asked him too” Theo snapped back, pushing pass them to walk out of the tunnels.  
The group stood around quietly watching Theo's disappearing shadow before Stiles broke the silence “Well that went even better than I expected” at Scott's pointed glare he added “I mean, he didn't try to maim or kill us so that’s a plus right?”

* * *

As they ambled out of the tunnels Hayden stepped into line next to Liam who had been unusually quiet and reserved since rescuing Theo. Brushing her hair off her face she offered him a small smile “I'm sorry Theo's a jerk”

Liam shook his head sadly “It can't be easy for him, I mean we don't know what happened down there but I know it affected him badly. Can you imagine what it would be like to go back?”

Hayden sighed as she mused over what Liam had said “No, I guess not. Maybe he just needs time”

“Maybe he's not interested in me”

“It would be his loss”

* * *

Fresh air hit Theo's nose as he escaped the tunnels. Despite the newfound freedom he felt terrible, and not just from the grime that covered him.

He hadn't only messed up in the tunnel, he had destroyed any hopes of even a friendship with Liam. Did he always have to ruin things that were important to him. He wandered aimlessly from the forest down a dirt path till he came to a clearing next to the river. Dropping down to the dirt, he stared up the stars above.

As the frost began to set he could imagine how his sister felt, dying and betrayed in the cold waters as he watched on. How different would things be today if the Dread Doctors had fulfilled their promise to turn them into Chimera siblings.

Tara would've found a way to escape them, avoid being dragged into their corrupt world of murder and chaos in search of the perfect evil.

Perhaps he was the perfect evil he pondered as he studied his claws under the moonlight. Why was it again that he had no family to run too? Oh that's right, he had killed them as well.

In a rage after the Dread Doctors announced nonchalantly that his sister was dead he had refused to admit it was his fault. It couldn't of been, he had being trying to help her.

No, it was his father's fault. It was because of him that Theo had accepted the Dread Doctor's help. So returning home at 2am in the morning he had stormed into the lounge to find his father drunk, screaming at his mother.

As he had approached him, his father had kicked him hard sending him flying across the room. His mother had screamed again, begging his father not to hurt poor little Theo.

But Theo was neither poor nor little anymore, flicking out the same claws he was studying under the moonlight now, he had sliced open his father, warm blood soaking his hands.

As his father's body sunk to the ground he had turned around to face his mother, but the scent coming off her was disgusting.

Fear radiated off her and Theo irrationally thought to himself that if she hadn't been so afraid, so weak then none of this would of happen. It was really her fault that Tara was dead.

It was over before he knew it, his two dead parents lying in the lounge of his house as the Dread Doctors walked in.

“Theo Raeken. Excellent Progress”

He was disturbed from his wallowing in self hate as someone sat down on the ground next to him. He didn't need to glance over to know it was Liam, the scent having given him away. Lying there silently he refuse to acknowledge Liam's arrival.

“We need to get you cleaned up, come back to mine you can have a warm shower there” Liam said kindly, much kinder than Theo deserved.

“We? There is no we and I can wash off in the river” he barked back, regret swooshing around in his stomach as Liam flinched slightly. Why couldn't the beta just leave him alone? It really would be better for Liam if he stayed as far away from the train wreck that was Theo Raeken.

Liam frowned for a second, glancing over at the river and back at Theo “It's like 35 degrees, you'll freeze to death in the river”

Theo merely raised an eyebrow at Liam who cringed at the realization “Shit,I'm sorry”

Lying there on the cold ground watching the stars he was hoping Liam would get and go however instead he felt a hard tug on his arm.

“Come on, it's time to go” Liam said in a firmer tone, dragging Theo into an sitting position “We need to get you somewhere warm and safe where I can make sure you looked after”

Theo growled “For god sake Liam, I don't deserve to be somewhere safe and why would you want to look after me? Encase you don't remember I made you help me kill Scott. You know, your Alpha and friend. Shall I list everything else or is that enough . . .”

“So that's it is it. You aren't interested in fixing your mistakes, just wallowing in them like some pathetic little loser. What happened to the Theo that risked his ass to save me in the hospital, what happened to the Theo that was turning over a new leaf”

“I don't deserve that” Theo replied quietly, still staring up at the stars. He chuckled quietly to himself as he wondered how different things would've turned out if he hadn't made a deal with the devil. Growing up with the Dread Doctors he convinced himself that he was strong, a survivor, smarter than the rest.

Now he could tell he had been played.

“Well what about the rest of the world, the rest of the pack. The least they deserve is that you try, now get up off your sorry ass and lets get you cleaned up and looking presentable again” Liam demanded, which snapped Theo back to reality.

“Am I meant to feel indebted to you now” he asked coldly, hating himself for attacking the only person who cared about him but he was so sick of feeling weak and pathetic. He curled his fist into a ball and thumped the ground next to him in frustration.

 

An arm tugged at his arm, pulling him up off the ground despite his growls of protest. Damn Liam’s werewolf supernatural strength as the Beta pulled him to his feet and dusted off his clothes, Theo swatted away his hands “Thanks mom” he mocked, shuffling back a few steps and keeping his head low so not to make eye contact.

“Why do you care what happens to me?” The words were meant to come out clear and louder than the quiet mumble that tumbled out of his mouth.

To his shock, Liam looked a little dumbfounded by the question, standing with his jaw slightly ajar before smiling sadly “I’m … I’m not really sure, ever since the Ghost Riders the way I felt about you has changed . . . like a lot”

Cue the awkward silence and Liam went redder than the Coke logo “Sorry . . . I didn’t mean like that . . . well” he ran a shaking hand through his hair “I did but I totally understand that your straight as an arrow and that’s fine . . .”

“Arrow’s wobble as they fly through the air” Theo deadpanned, processing Liam’s blabbing. Sure, he could see why Liam would think he was straight, given his one sided relationship with Tracey. It actually made him sick thinking of how he had used and disposed of Tracey and Josh like AA batteries for their power and he wasn't sure which one was worse. Sure Tracey trusted him, but she was twisted long before he got his claws into her, Josh on the other hand had no idea what was going or what the impact of the war he was being asked to fight was. He shook his head in disgust and willed himself back to the current conversation, focusing on the fact that he might not be as straight as Liam thought he was but . . . “Anyway, aren't you straight, your shacked up with Hayden last time I checked”

“I was” Liam said quietly “But that’s over now”

Oh. Was it bad to be delighted at the idea that Liam was free now?

“Because of me?” Theo questioned, half curious and half amused “I knew you like me more than you let on” he added victoriously 

Liam rolled his eyes “Yes . . . Isn’t this just so funny, can we move on from this?”

“What if I don’t want to?” Theo challenged “I just spent god know how long having my heart torn out, maybe I like the idea that someone in this universe doesn’t despise me”

Liam shrugged “There’s a lot of people out there who don’t despise you, I mean they haven’t met you yet. . . and just so you know, just because you went to hell doesn’t give you a free pass to mock my feelings . . . not that I don’t know that going to hell was horrible. . . “

“Please stop”

Awkward silence fell upon them again before Liam gestured for Theo to follow him. He figured it was either back to his place or back to jail cell but he was too tired, emotionally and physically to question what was going on. On the plus side, Liam liked him.

Liam liked liked him.

He wanted to pour his heart out to Liam, it certainly made a nice change to having it ripped out but how do you tell someone you care when you spent a good 3 months sweet talking that exact same person in the hopes of getting him to kill his alpha?

Not to mention, the pack would literally destroy him if they thought he was going to hurt the baby wolf of the pack.

“Are you comfortable staying at mine . . . after everything that . . . well you know?” Liam was so cute when he was nervous, Theo let a smirk ply his lips “Where else would I go?”

“Scott’s? He’d look after you”

“Not willingly” Theo countered, sure the True Alpha would look after him because that was the sort of person Scott was but he wouldn’t like it and Theo was 100% sure that Scott’s mom would chop him in half while he slept, with a butter knife if needed.

Liam nodded before resuming his silent walk up the path.

“Besides, it's a cold night and we could share body warmth in your bed” Theo cringed as the words left his mouth, for god's sake he was smoother than that - although granted, normally he just flirted by taking his shirt off and winking at the other person.

Liam spun around so fast that it almost gave Theo whiplash watching it “That is not funny” he said, poking Theo in the chest with his finger so Theo threw his hands up in mock surrender.

“Hey, I didn’t mean for it to be funny”

It was the first time Theo noticed how tired Liam looked “How did you mean it then?”

 

Taking a deep breath Theo grimaced, willing himself not to screw this up “I mean, you're the first person in a long time that I’ve . . . “

Shit, this was harder than he figured it would ever be. 

“First person I’ve cared about, actually cared about, in as long as I can remember”

Would Liam even believe him? There was no point asking Liam to listen to his heartbeat, everybody knew he was an expert liar. Hell if he was Liam he wouldn’t believe him. Should he get on his knees and beg Liam to believe him. 

Liam just nodded “I can work with that” and he carried on walking towards the house. Perhaps the future wasn’t so bleak and lonely as he had imagined it, Theo wondered as he followed, maybe he would get the second chance he knew he didn’t truly deserve but if, if he did then he would make sure he redeemed the many atrocities he had taken part in.

For his sister.

For his family.

For Liam.


End file.
